Keg! Max!
by happygirl0278
Summary: The season 3 episode with a twist at the end. What if Lane wasn't throwing up in the bushes and our two favorite characters were fighting in the street?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just some random idea I had for the ending of Keg! Max!. Instead of helping Lane, Rory follows Jess. BTW: In my world Lane wasn't throwing up, so Rory didn't blow off her friend for Jess.

"Jess!" He didn't stop so she followed him down the street, and across the street at a corner. "Jess! Stop. Please." She put her hand on his arm.

"Rory, I need to get out of here."

"Talk to me."

"I need to think." He starts to walk away and Rory grabs his hand. "Rory, let me ..."

A car comes screeching around the corner, straight at them. Jess sees it and tries to pull Rory out of the way. The car hits her and she falls sideways and the car runs over her leg. The car stops. "Oh, my God. Rory!"

(Opening Credits)

If you're out on the road

Feeling lonely and so cold

All you have to do is call my name

And I'll be there on the next train

Where you lead I will follow

Any where that you tell me to

If you need me to be with you

I will follow

Where you lead I will follow

Any, any where that you tell me to

If you need me to be with you

I will follow where you lead

Jess runs over and kneels next to Rory who's unconscious.

"Rory, oh my God! Can you hear me? Come on!" The car door opens and a guy gets out. Its . . .

Stay tuned to find out who was driving. Here's a hint: it's a character from the show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I was going to wait a week to update, but after all the feedback I decided to not keep you in suspense for a whole week. Thank you guys for the reviews. It's nice to know people are reading! At first I was surprised that everyone thought Dean was driving, but I guess it makes sense, except Dean was at the party. However no one guessed right. Twenty2Point8 guessed Kirk, which would have been interesting. Here you go after all the suspense. ~happygirl0278 **

_The car door opens and a guy gets out._ _It's . . . _

Christopher. He can barely see the girl on the road. He can't move. Hejust stands next to his car, holding his phone. He doesn't want to see the face of the person he just hit.

"Oh my God." He stands there stunned.

"Call 9-1-1!" Jess orders the guy who starts to say something. "Just do it. Rory, can you hear me?"

"Wait, Rory?" Hearing his daughter's name makes him go over to them.

"What are you waiting for? Call! Oh my God. Give me the phone." He takes the phone from Christopher and dials. "Yeah, I need an ambulance. I'm on Peach." He turned around and sees Chris still standing in exactly the same spot. Jess punches him across the face. "Wake up! You hit her with your car! You better hope to God she's alright." Then he went back over to Rory. "Rory, can you hear me? The ambulance is coming."

"What have I done? What did I do?"

"You hit her with your car. If she's not okay I'm gonna kill you." There's a siren in the background. The ambulance comes and stops behind Christopher's car. A paramedic gets out of ambulance.

"Is this her?" Jess nods. Paramedic goes over to Rory and starts to check her over. "Can you tell me your name?" Rory mumbles something incoherent. Paramedic turns to Chris and Jess.

"Can one of you tell me her name?" one of them asked.

"Rory Gilmore." Christopher said.

"How do you know that?" Jess asks.

"She's my daughter." They load Rory into the ambulance and Jess climbs in and sits next to her. Christopher stands there still staring as the ambulance drives away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authour's Note: Thank you guys for all the feedback, keep it coming! It is great to hear what you have to say. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. ~happygirl0278**

Later in the hospital. Rory wakes up. Her right leg is in a cast and she has some small cuts on her face and arms. Jess is sitting, asleep, in a chair with his head resting on the bed. Lorelai is laying across some chairs on the other side of the bed using her coat as a blanket.

"Jess?" Rory said sleepily as she put her hand on his head. He wakes up.

"Hey. I'll wake your mom up in a minute, but let me say something first. Now I'm not great at this kind of stuff, so just let me say it. I'm sorry."

"Jess, you don't have to. . ."

"Rory I'm sorry about this and I'm sorry about what happened before. None of this was your fault. Not the fight or the stuff upstairs, or this. I'm sorry."

"Okay, but you didn't do this." She pointed at her leg.

"I should've gotten you out of the way."

"Don't think like that. I'm fine now. I'll just be Tiny Tim-ing it for a while." He smiled and they kiss. As they kiss Lorelai wakes up.

" Hey, how come you get to kiss her before I do?" Jess gets up.

"She's all yours. I'm gonna go get some food." Lorelai got up and sat down on the bed as Jess walked out into the hall.

"Hey, hon. How you feeling?" she asked.

"Sleepy, a little dopey."

"How about any of the other dwarfs? Not feeling Sneezy or Grumpy or even a little Happy?"

"No. Snow White can have those guys." They laughed. "So, interesting night huh?

"I guess. After the party everything's a little fuzzy. What exactly happened? Where's Dad? Did you call him?"

"You don't remember what happened, do you?"

"Jess and I went to help Lane's band set up. Then the keg got there. Then the party started and Lane's band played. They took a break. Jess wanted to leave, but I wanted to stay. I talked with Lane, then I went to go find Jess. Then the thing upstairs. Then the fight. Then Jess left and I followed him and we were talking in the middle of the street. Then the car came, and Jess tried to pull me out of the way, but it hit me. Then it's kind of fuzzy. The next thing I really remember is waking up here. Is Dad on his way?"

"Sweetie, he's not coming."

"Why?"

"He was driving the car."

"What?"

"He hit you with his car."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't care. Rory, he hit you with his car! I was talking to him when it happened. We were on the phone and he hung up on me. I found out when Jess called after you got here. He said a guy named Something Hayden hit you with car. I was so mad, Rory. I wanted to find him and hit him with my car." There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"Hi, how are we doing?"

"Okay." Rory said.

"Ms. Gilmore, do you want to wait outside while I check her out?" the doctor asked.

"I'm dying for some coffee."

"Mom go, I've got this under control." Rory assured her. Lorelai walked into the hall and headed in the direction of the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: It's official. You guys are awesome! This story that I've been writing for less than a month has more reviews than any of my other stories, which I'd worked on for longer than a month. Every time I get a review it makes my day better. Thank you so much. Originally I wasn't going to do much with this story, but now I'm going to keep going. Here's the next chapter. It's the longest one yet, and there will be longer ones in the future. ~happygirl0278 **

* * *

Jess walks down the hall and goes to a pay phone.

"Hello."

"Jess? Where the hell are you? Do you know what time it is? Well, I'll tell you. It's one o'clock in the morning. Get your butt back here right now!" Luke is in the apartment.

"I'm at the hospital."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's Rory. She got hit by a car and she has a broken leg. She just woke up."

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming down there. Is Lorelai okay?"

"Yeah. It's second floor, on the left."

Twenty minutes later Luke comes with a bag from Luke's. He sees Lorelai and Jess in the hall.

"Hey," He hugged Lorelai. "How's Rory?"

"She's awake. The doctor's in there now. That bag wouldn't happen to include coffee, would it?"

"Of course. And muffins." He took out a thermos and poured a cup for her and gave her a muffin. "Jess, you hungry?"

"No, I'm gonna go for a walk." Jess got up and walked away.

"So, what happened?"

"Christopher hit Rory with his car and broke her leg."

"What! Where is he? Can I kill him?"

"Luke, calm down.

"Calm down? He hit her with his car! Didn't he see her standing there? It's not like she's a five year old or something. I bet she's taller than his car."

"Luke! Listen to me. There's already a line. I want to kill him too, and I don't think Jess wants to be buddies with him either. You'll just have to wait." They both sit back down.

"How is she?"

"I think she's fine. Like I said the doctor's in there now." They sit there, Lorelai drinking her coffee.

* * *

_The Next Morning:_

"Good morning sweetie."

"Mom?" Rory opened her eyes to see Lorelai sitting in the chair next to her bed with a cup of coffee in each hand. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough to run through about an hour of Casablanca in my head. Coffee?"

"Of course. Where's Jess?" she asked as she took a sip.

"Luke took him home last night after you fell asleep. He may be dead the next time you see him though."

"Why? What happened now?"

"Well you know how fratricide is killing your brother? There might be some nephew-cide going down later."

"Why would Luke want to kill Jess? He tried to stop the car from hitting me. If anything wouldn't it be homicide for Dad?"

"Well Jess and I were planning on handling that one with a little help from Luke. Kind of like a murder-suicide pact only without the suicide part."

"Back to the nephew-cide. What did Jess do?"

"Well Luke came by with the yummy yummy coffee this morning, and boy was I glad to see him because I didn't want to leave my sleeping angel for fear that she would awaken whilst I was away and that would have been a tragedy."

"Fast forwarding here Mom."

"Do you want the longer version? It involves my adventure in counting all the ceiling tiles in the hallway and the floor tiles in this very room."

"Continue at your own pace. Maybe I'll be able to walk by the time you're finished."

"Thou shalt not mock thy mother is one of the Ten Commandments, you know?" Rory waited for Lorelai to continue the story.

"So Luke comes in all in a dither because apparently someone's boyfriend got into a physical altercation with someone's ex-boyfriend at a certain party last night and trashed the house that said party. And the parents of the underage child who threw said party, that was broken up by the police by the way, called Luke to talk about paying for the damages. Know anything about that honey?"

"Jess and Dean got into a fight at Kyle's party last night."

"I oh so brilliantly deduced just that when you mentioned something about a fight last night. You also mentioned a thing upstairs. Care to fill in the mommy?"

"Later when we're home."

"Promise? Because I've been wondering about this ever since I heard the words upstairs in connection with the word party. And you know what not knowing these things does to me. I start to question our extremely special mother daughter relationship and the trust that comes along with it. But when the trust is gone the relationship goes with it, and I just can't bear to lose our connection."

"Mom, calm down and breathe. I do trust you, but the hospital walls have ears."

"Promise me: details."

"I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the feedback. You guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter with a little R&J thrown in. There will be more in future chapters, I promise. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! ~happygirl0278**

* * *

_That afternoon_

Lorelai came into Rory's room carrying two cups of coffee.

"So I talked to the nice nurses and they said that since I signed the millions of forms, I can take you home."

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait to get home. I miss the house."

"It misses you too. And Colonel Clucker can't wait to see you again."

"Before we go I need you to promise me something," Rory began.

"Promising things can be dangerous. To this day I will always regret in junior high when I promised to set up Tasha Stevens with Billy Smith, because Tasha was madly in love with him, but Billy only had eyes for Tasha's sister Sara. As you can imagine it was a disaster. Billy and Sara eventually dated and Tasha was heartbroken, and . . ."

"Mom," Rory interrupted, "this has nothing to do with junior high love triangles."

"Right because you only had a high school one." Rory looked hurt.

"Mom, come on, that situation was not a love triangle, and whatever it was, it is over. I'm with Jess now."

"Okay Joey, you may be in you Pacey phase right now, but there is a Dawson phase in the past and there could be another one in the future. Anyways didn't Dean and Jess get into a fight last night?"

"Well you, Dad, and Max had a little bit of a triangle going on there for a while."

"Yeah, but that was one of those triangles were one side is way longer, because your dad would have been that corner way off in, say California and Max would be in Hartford and I would be in Stars Hollow."

"That's still a triangle. Can we change the subject please? I'm with Jess now. We're just a line; there are no shapes involved."

"Let's shall. What were you trying to make me promise?"

"I want you to promise that you're not going to watch me sleep, like I did when my arm was broken. I'll be fine on my own, and you've seen enough of me sleeping here. Okay?"

"But I wasn't finished mapping your brain waves in relation to the beeping on the monitor. I could win the Nobel here!"

"I may be smart, but there's nothing in my brain that could win the Nobel Prize, the Pulitzer maybe."

"I'm so glad getting hit by a moving vehicle hasn't deterred your journalistic plans of becoming a foreign correspondent. That would have been a crime."

"Don't worry I was already prepared for speeding cars. Jess once offered to drive straight at me screaming in a foreign language."

"Remind me to go all Sound of Music on his car so he can't do that."

"Where would you hide the parts? Your jacket does not have the spacious pockets of a habit."

"I'll improvise. And I make no promises about the sleeping thing. I'm your mother; it's practically mandated that I watch you sleep."

"Yeah but that usually comes when the child is little, not seventeen." There was a knock on the door.

"How we doing in here?" asked the doctor as he came in followed by a nurse pushing a wheelchair.

"Pretty good." Rory answered.

"Ready to go home?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright well you should come back in next week so we can check and see how your leg's healing. Ms. Gilmore there is one more paper that you have to sign."

"If you insist Doctor, but I'm starting to think that you just want my signature so that when I get rich and famous you can sell them online."

"You got us." the doctor laughed. The nurse left the wheelchair and followed Lorelai and the doctor out of the room. Rory swung her legs over the side of the bed, and hopped to the chair where a t-shirt and a pair of sweats were laying. She managed to change without falling and then hopped back over to sit on the bed. She picked up the phone and dialed the diner.

"Luke's."

"Hi Luke, is Jess there?"

"Yeah he's here, and for the record he's going to be here for the rest of his life. He's grounded because that's what happens when someone trashes someone else's house when he gets into a fight with his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend. Especially when I get woken up ten minutes before my alarm goes off to talk to the parents of the house he trashed." Luke ranted.

"Luke, I'm really sorry about that. Can I talk to him please?"

"Only because I still like you."

"Thanks Luke."

"Hello." said Jess.

"Hey you. I hear Luke has you on lockdown."

"Yeah he's got me chained to the counter. It's just long enough so I can reach all the tables without tripping customers."

"Poor thing."

"Not as bad as you. How's your leg?"

"It only hurts when I think about it, or try to move. Hey do you still do deliveries for Luke's?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I'm crippled and once we get home I don't think my mom will let me leave my room much less the house. And I'm going to need a Luke's burger. So maybe if I were to order food my delivery boy boyfriend would have to do his job and deliver the food."

"Good plan. You should start planning my jailbreak too."

"I'll get started on that cake, do you think Doose's sell's files?"

"Slip me a bobby pin just in case."

"You got it." Lorelai walked back in carrying crutches. "I'll call you later, okay."

"Bye." Rory put the phone down on the nightstand.

"Who was that? ABC? NBC? Soap Net?"

"What?"

"Well I'm expecting someone will want to make a major motion picture about the events of the past few days or at least report about it on the evening news."

"It was Jess. I wanted to check in. Luke grounded him and chained him to counter."

"Literally or metaphorically?"

"Metaphorically, I hope, but I wouldn't put it past Luke."

"Okay let's get you home. I have to wheel you out of the hospital, but then you have to master the art of crutches."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the feedback. It brightens my day! Here's the next chapter. Please don't be sad at the lack of Jess in this chapter. He will be in future chapters, I promise. ~happygirl0278 **

* * *

"Mom, for the last time, I do not want four men to carry me around on a sofa until my leg heals." Rory said exasperated, as Lorelai pulled into the driveway.

"Are you sure? I'm sure Grandma knows a place. You need help with the crutches?"

"Nope I can handle getting from the car to the house, but I don't know what I'm going to do about Chilton. It's huge and old with no elevators, that I know of."

"Well for someone in the top ten percent of her class, I'm sure they'll build you one."

"Oh girls I'm so glad you're home." Babette yelled as she came running out of her house. "Rory, honey, are you alright? Well of course you're not alright. It's such a tragedy. I'm just glad that Taylor sprang into action the way he did. He got Christopher arrested right away, too bad that little weasel paid bail. Not that he can go anywhere. Gypsy is holding his car for the police as evidence. That'll teach him!"

"Whoa! Slow down sweetie. Where is he?" Lorelai asked.

"He's holed up in the Cheshire Cat, but don't worry the reenactors have the place staked out. If he so much as sticks his toe out the door, we'll know. Taylor was all ready with a plan to run him out of town, but then they realized we need him here to press charges. Taylor's got his lawyers working on it, but I'm sure if your parents want to hire fancy lawyer from Hartford, no one will object."

"Babette slow down." Rory interjected. "I don't want to press charges against my own father. I'm sure it was an accident."

"Oh sugar, it'll be okay. Lorelai hon, how many pain killers is she on right now? She's not thinking straight."

"They gave her plenty. Why don't I get her inside? I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright Rory honey feel better." Lorelai put her arm around Rory and led her up the stairs and into the house.

"Why don't you get in bed?"

"Mom, I meant what I said. I don't want to press charges against Dad. I'm sure he feels terrible about it, and I'm going to be okay. Please get the town to calm down."

"Rory he hit you with his car. He's your father; he's supposed to protect you, not break you. I've told you before, when you come back to me broken; I get to hate the guy who broke you. The fact that he's your dad makes it that much worse."

"Mom, please. Make him pay the hospital bills or something. Don't make him go to jail. Please!"

"You're right. I'm going to make him pay the bills and for you to go to Yale, and grad school and med school and law school. Whatever you want to do."

"Calm down, Mom!"

"Rory this is me being calm. The un-calm Lorelai would have murdered him with her bare hands immediately after seeing that you were alright."

"I don't know what to say to you."

"Well I don't want to talk about this anymore so you should go to bed and rest. Aren't you glad you inherited my stubbornness?" Lorelai asked making Rory smile. Rory went into her room and sat down on the bed.

"Hey, Mom?" Lorelai poked her head in the door.

"Yeah honey."

"At the hospital you said that you were on the phone with Dad when the accident happened. So you knew he was in Stars Hollow?"

"You sure you want to get into this now?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay." Lorelai said as she walked over and sat down next to Rory. "Last night when I got home from the Booster Club meeting I needed some ice cream because I talked to Max, details later, and I needed to process, and you know how ice cream helps my brain. So . . ."

_. . .Flashback . . . _

_Lorelai is sitting at the kitchen table with a pint of Ben & Jerry's on the table in front of her, a few plastic spoons lying next to it and one in her hand. The phone rings. She gets up to get it from the counter._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Lor."_

_"Chris, to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_"I deserve that. I haven't been calling as much as I should. How's Rory? Is she there, can I ask her myself?"_

_"Lane's band is playing a party and Rory's there with her boyfriend."_

_"How's Dean doing?"_

_"I guess you really haven't been calling enough. Dean and Rory broke up."_

_"Then who's the boyfriend?"_

_"Jess, Luke's nephew."_

_"The guy who broke her arm? I never did kill him. Do you still want me to?"_

_"No it's okay. If I have you kill him, Rory will think I'm not giving him a chance."_

_"So you still don't like the guy?"_

_"I'm not his biggest fan, but I am trying. She hasn't had the teenager rebellious phase and I don't want to do something to set that off."_

_"I can't picture Rory locking herself in her room, blasting music and dressing all in black."_

_"Thank God for that. Hey, are you driving? I thought I just heard a horn or a siren or something."_

_"Yeah that's actually part of the reason that I called. I'm going to be out of town for Rory's graduation, but I want to see her, so I'm on my way to your neck of the woods."_

_"My neck? As in Stars Hollow?"_

_"That's generally what the phrase means. I got a flight out of Hartford. I can stay for a little over a week and then I'm off."_

_"And Sherry's okay with you just leaving her and Gigi for a couple weeks?"_

_"Sherry and I aren't doing so good right now. I was going to come out for just the weekend before my flight, but I needed to get out of that house. I didn't want to leave Gigi, but we were fighting all the time. I just needed a break."_

_"Are you sure? This won't turn into a permanent break will it? When Sherry was pregnant you kept going on and on about how you didn't want to miss anything like you did with Rory."_

_"After my business trip I'm going home. Is that what you needed to hear? Lorelai, I didn't call you to make me feel guilty. I just wanted someone to vent to."_

_"Chris, you can vent to me, but if you do you're gonna get both sides of the argument. You know me. I don't follow Emily Post's conversation etiquette. I'm going to tell you what I think."_

_"Maybe you should reconsider Ms. Post." The line went dead._

_"Chris? Hello?" Lorelai looked at the phone. 'Call ended.' She put the phone down. "Christopher Hayden I sincerely hope you did not just hang up on me."_

"Then fifteen minutes later Jess called me and then the hospital called me a little bit after that."

"He was coming to see me?"

"Rory it doesn't matter."

"You're madder than I am. It matters to me."

"Something tells me we're never going to see eye to eye on this." Lorelai said.

"Suborn, remember?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: This took way too long. I'm sorry. Here's the Rory and Jess that I promised. I think I'm having trouble writing because I can't get inside Jess's head. Don't worry. I'll watch a bunch of season 2 and 3 to get a better understanding of his character. Again sorry this took so long. Let me know what you think. ~happpygirl0278**

* * *

At around four Rory woke up and rolled over. She opened her eyes and saw here mom sitting in the chair at her desk.

"I was really hoping you weren't going to watch me sleep."

"I wasn't. I was keeping your computer company."

"Really? Was it lonely?"

"Extremely. It was dying to help me shop online for some shoes."

"Addict."

"Cripple."

"Overprotective."

"Shall we stop before this gets ugly?"

"Lets, shall." Rory said.

"So my daughter whom I love so much, is there anything you require? Because as you are incapacitated, I am bound to do your bidding until such a time as your leg heals. I am your slave. Your wish is my command etcetera, etcetera."

"Right now daughter is hungry."

"What else is new? What do you want? Pop-tarts? Ice Cream? Pizza? A pot roast?"

"Actually, a cheeseburger and fries from Luke's. And coffee."

"I'll call him, see if he'll bring the food over; seeing as I can't bear to leave my baby."

"That's going to get old really fast."

"Well, I better have fun while I still can." Lorelai got up to get the phone. A few minutes later she stuck her head back in. "I had him convinced I was Natalie King who just moved to town and heard about the fabulous food from the small town diner. But then he asked for my address and my cover was blown."

"Sorry Natalie, he's been here too many times to not recognize the address."

"A girl can hope, can't she? By the way, did you happen to know who was delivering food today?"

"Caesar?"

"No, your grounded boyfriend."

"Really?" Rory said trying to sound surprised.

"Don't lie to Mommy, or I'll just take the food from him and send him on his way."

"I think slaves could be stoned to death for sending away people their mistress wanted to see."

"Darn me and my mothering tendencies."

"Send him in when he's here, please Natalie."

"Only because I love you."

"Thanks, Mom." Fifteen minutes later Lorelai stuck her head in the door.

"Your food is here."

"Where's Jess?"

"He's here too, I just wanted to see what you wanted more the boy of the food."

"It's pretty much a tie."

"I heard that." Jess said from the kitchen.

"Mom, let him in."

"Okay mistress." Lorelai stepped aside and let Jess in.

"Hey gimpy, how you feeling?" Jess asked as he came over and kissed her forehead before he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Better now. Do you happen to have something edible?"

"So you just wanted food?"

"Pretty much."

"I feel used."

"You know I'm kidding. I wanted to see you too. Better?"

"I guess."

"Okay monosyllabic boy. I usually get more out of you. What'd you do with my boyfriend?"

"He's chained to the counter at the diner. Luke cloned him. I'm Tess."

"Oh hey Tess, I'm Rory." She held up her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rory." He said as he shook her hand.

"Seriously Jess, what's wrong?" She looked at him, but he was just staring at their intertwined fingers, now resting on the bed. "Is it the same thing that was wrong last night? Cuz I know something was wrong then too. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know."

"So?" She ducked her head down to try and catch his eye. "Come on, how bad can it be?"

"I can't get tickets to prom."

"That's what inspired this Bell Jar impression."

"I thought I was going more for Ordinary people. I am a guy after all." He looked up for a quick second before continuing to avoid her eyes..

"Stay with me here. Prom tickets, that's it?"

"Don't you want to know why?

"Why?"

"Prom is for graduating seniors only."

"What?" He finally looked up.

"I'm not graduating, okay?" he half shouted, standing up in anger and walking across the room.

"Jess,"

"Go ahead, let me have it. Tell me how much I screwed up. That I should have tried harder. That there was so much I could do to stop this. That I had a million chances to fix this. That this is my fault. The I'm ruining my life." The words finally stopped pouring out and he took a breath.

"Jess," she repeated, "I wasn't going to say any of that. I'll leave the ranting up to Luke, although you could give him a run for is money with that little speech there." She saw a small smile flash across his face. "What I will say is, what do you want to do about it? And I don't really care about prom. Honestly how do you expect me to dance on crutches?" He came back over and sat down.

"I guess not. I don't want to think about what I'm going to do. To be honest, I just want to get out of here."

"Come on. Remember last time. That didn't work out so well."

"You came to New York to see me and then everything worked out pretty well. I mean, I finally got the girl, now didn't I."

"Yeah and now the girl doesn't want you to go anywhere."

"I just can't stand this town anymore."

"At least just tell me before you leave next time. Jess, please promise me."

"Okay."

"Thanks. Now do you have food with you?"

"Yes." he said handing over the bag.

"So how long do you think we have before Luke comes over here to drag you back to the diner?"

"He said fifteen minutes, so I should leave now, but what more can he do? I'm already grounded."

"This is true. But you might not want to push it so I can see you again soon."

"All you have to do is come to Luke's. He has to give me a break sometime. The state mandates it."

"I've never loved Connecticut so much."

"I'll see you later then."

"If my mom lets us go out for dinner. I don't know how good the chances of that happened are though."

"Talk her into it. Just say to yourself: 'I think I can. I think I can.' Did you learn nothing from The Little Engine That Could?"

"I never pegged you for a train guy."

"Show's how little you know about me."

"We'll work on that later. Go before Luke gets too mad." He kissed her quickly before heading out the door. Rory pulled out the burger and stared eating.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for the feedback. I'm trying to get back into regular updates, and since this is more appealing than my school work I think that will happen. Hope you guys like this chapter. I was considering making this a Jess-less chapter, but I didn't want to disappoint, so he's there at the end. Let me know what you think. ~happygirl0278**__

* * *

__Later that night:_

"Rory, honey, sweetie, baby," Lorelai blabbed as she walked into Rory's room, "what are the chances that I will be able to convince you to stay home from school tomorrow and rest?"

"Mom I've got a million things to do. Graduation is getting closer every day and that means that finals are even sooner, and I have tests to study for and Paris is going crazy over the graduation issue of the Franklin and . . ."

"Breathe honey."

"Oh, no Europe."

"Mexico? Russia? I don't understand the game."

"No our backpacking trip that we've been talking about since I learned that there were countries on the other side of the ocean."

"So basically since you were 6 months old."

"I can't backpack on crutches."

"That is so not important right now. Yes we've been talking about this for a long time, but it's not something you need to be stressing over right now. We'll talk to the doctor and see how long before you can have one of those casts you can walk on. And worst case scenario we get you a motorized scooter. Besides we weren't actually planning on walking from country to country. Trains will be involved."

"This sucks."

"I know it does. But seriously Rory, you sure you don't want to stay home from school tomorrow. Just for one day. You'll be on painkillers anyway and you could get started on that massive mountain of work you mentioned."

"Having all day to work is a little appealing. Let me think about it and get back to you."

"You're going to make a pro-con list aren't you?"

"Don't mock the pro-con lists."

"I won't if it comes out in my favor. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Lorelai walked out the door. Rory retrieved her bus book from her nightstand. She had read less than a page when Lorelai stuck her head back in.

"If you'd like some alternate reading material the hospital gave us a bunch of information on broken bones and recovery."

"That's great actually. I've read this before and I need the distraction of new material." Lorelai handed Rory a few pamphlets. Rory started reading.

_Ten minutes later_

"Mom!"

"Yeah honey." Lorelai came in.

"This says I can't have caffeine."

"What? Why?"

"Caffeine drains calcium from the body apparently."

"What are you going to do?"

"Stop drinking coffee."

"That pain medicine must be making you delirious."

"Whatever these pamphlets say I'm doing."

"You're completely serious aren't you?"

"Of course I'm serious. I want to heal as fast a humanly possible. Going to college on crutches does not sound like fun."

"Okay you make me a list and I'll take a trip to Doose's."

"Aw thanks mom."

"Well I know you and when you have instructions it's all or nothing. There's no halfway in the Gilmore house. Oh hey, you can take another pill now. Do you want more drugs?"

"Oh yeah, load me up."

"Whoa there missy! I don't know if this is such a good idea. I don't want to be an enabler. You should know these pills are very addictive. That's why the nice man with the white coat gave them to me and not you. You're not famous yet. The drug problem comes after the fame and is followed by rehab and a new hobby. Are you ready to garden or make things with your hands?"

"Mom this speech is coming a little too early. I've taken like two of those and my leg was broken that many days ago. No addiction here. Just real pain." Lorelai disappeared for a minute and came back with a glass of water and the bottle of pills.

"Here you go honey."

"Thanks. And I decided that I'll stay home tomorrow and catch up on stuff I have to do."

"I'm so proud of my little slacker. Good night." Lorelai said as she kissed Rory's forehead. Lorelai walked back out into the living room and started flipping through the channels on the TV. She hadn't found anything good to watch when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi Lorelai. I'm sorry I am totally failing in my role as best friend. But don't worry tomorrow I will be over first thing with a basket of whatever kind of baked good Rory wants, and you too. And don't even worry about the Inn. We all understand. It will still be here when you get back."

"Whoa Sookie slow down. It's okay. It's been straightjackets and tranquilizers crazy around here. I've had enough bombardment that I'm glad you called now so we can talk." There was a beeping signaling that another call was coming in. "Speaking of which someone's on the other line. Can you hold on a sec?"

"No problem hon." Lorelai clicked over.

"Hello?"

"Hi can I talk to Rory."

"Hi Jess. I'm on the other line right now, and Rory just took some medicine, but I'll see if she wants to call you on my cell. Sound good?"

"Thanks."

"Yep. Bye." Lorelai switched back.

"Sookie you there?"

"Here and ready to start whipping up whatever you want."

"Great I've just got to tell Rory Jess called." Lorelai retrieved her cell phone from her purse and walked into Rory's room to see her daughter pouring over the pamphlets from the hospital. "Hey hon, Jess called. I'm on the other line with Sookie, but I told him you'd call back on the cell if you weren't sleeping."

"Thanks Mom," Rory said as she took the phone her mother offered. Lorelai walked back to the couch to continue her conversation while Rory dialed the upstairs number at Luke's.

"Hey."

"I have to give up caffeine."

"Sorry the addiction hotline is closed."

"And burgers and chocolate and soda and salt. I mean really? Salt? Not to mention alcohol, which I think will be hardest of all." Rory added sarcastically.

"I'm gonna need to buy a few more vowels and a decoder ring. Are you having a beginning-life crisis and making a lifestyle change?"

"This is no time for joking. I'm reading the information that the hospital gave me on things you can do to help heal broken bones and included is a list of foods to avoid."

"You could just ignore that like anybody else would. Besides I'm pretty sure your body doesn't function like a normal person's."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen you eat more than half a pizza, some Mac and Cheese and still have room for cake and ice cream. And there are middle school children who weigh more than you."

"Don't forget about the egg roll. What's your point?"

"Classic food rules have never really applied to the Gilmore women."

"The Gilmore women have never been in a car accident with only one car before."

"Are you sure? I remember something about a deer."

"I never told you that."

"I saw the antler print on your mom's Jeep one day and asked Luke."

"Are you trying to distract me? Cause if you are, it's working. My leg isn't bothering me too much now."

"I'm glad. So will I get to see you tomorrow before you go to school?"

"I'm staying home tomorrow."

"Gilmore I'm appalled by your work ethic!"

"This coming from the one who," she cut herself off.

"Who what? Don't leave me hanging."

"It's too soon to make the joke I was going to."

"A comment about my graduation status?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Don't worry."

"Now I made you sad. I can tell."

"You got that from less than ten words and no eye contact. I've been spending too much time around you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." They both laughed.

"Well I should go. Luke just came upstairs and is glaring at me."

"Sounds terrifying. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Rory hung up the phone and went back to her pamphlets until the medicine pushed her towards sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know this took forever and it's not as long as it should be, but I just wanted to post something to try and get back into the swing of things. Hopefully that'll happen once I'm out of school. Here's the next installment, with plenty of Jess, might I add. ~happygirl0278

* * *

Thanks to the medicine Rory slept through the night and into the morning. She woke up to someone tapping on the window. She opened her eyes, but all she could see was neon pink. She reached up to take the Post-it off her forehead to read it.

_At work. Call if you need me. Be back around 1 with food._

Rory shifted her attention to the source of the noise that woke her up. She looked at the window to see Jess on the other side of the glass. She grabbed her crutches and went over to open the window.

"Jess what are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet the person bearing healthy food that is not on your bad food list?"

"Let me rephrase. Hello boyfriend who I am so happy to see. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's just gym and don't worry, after lunch I'll go right back like a good little boy."

"Okay I guess you can come in. But only if you promise you'll go back to school later."

"I promise, but don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my street cred."

"I hate to break it to you but Stars Hollow street cred is nothing like New York street cred. I'm pretty sure Kirk has the most street cred in Stars Hollow."

"It hurts me to know how little you think of me. That you would rank me below Kirk. The least you can do is let me in."

"The key's under the turtle." Jess walked away and Rory limped back to the bed as she heard him opening the door. He walked in the room.

"Hey," he said, as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hi. So where's this healthy food you brought me?"

"Patience, patience." Jess said, holding the Doose's bag at arms length away from her, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"What? no 'young grasshopper' after that?"

"Kung Fu movies aren't my thing, okay."

"Fine, but your girlfriend is hungry. We don't have anything remotely healthy in this house."

"Okay I brought yogurt, almonds, and peanut butter. All of them were on the list I found online, and they should be on your hospital approved list too."

"You looked it up?"

"Yeah."

"You looked it up."

"Not this again. Do you have some notion that I have no concept of how to use a computer?"

"I'm sorry. It still surprises me sometimes when you do sweet things. I don't know why, though, cuz you seem to do it a lot, now that I think about it."

"Don't let that get out either. That will definitely damage my street cred."

"It's okay everyone thinks you're a badass. Everyone under 20 anyways."

"Thanks? Want your food now?"

"Yes please." Jess pulled out the yogurt." You know, a spoon might be helpful."

"Okay gimpy, I'll go get you one."

"Drawer under the coffee pot, next to the stove." A few seconds later Jess reappeared with a spoon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This took forever and I apologize. Here's more Jess and Rory to make up for it. Enjoy and let me know what you think! ~happygirl0278**

* * *

Jess sat back down on the edge of her bed, and handed Rory the spoon.

"So, can I ask you something?"

"Didn't you just?" he asked.

"Let me rephrase. I have a question."

"Okay . . ."

"And I don't want start something, but,"

"Rory either skip to the part where I sign my life away, or ask me the question." She took a deep breath.

"Were you serious when you mentioned leaving? I didn't want to push it, but I can't forget about last time. And I know you promised that you'd tell me if you left, but I don't think I conveyed how much I don't want you to leave. And you know Luke cares about you too, right? I'm sure he wouldn't want you to leave."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. You sound like I'm about to walk out the door or something. It's just an option that I've got in the back of my mind."

"Okay, let's say hypothetically I have this friend Tess, who's in exactly your position. What would he be doing?"

"Well first he'd be getting beat up by your boyfriend Jess for going out with Jess's girlfriend, if hypothetically we were in the same scenario. Or is this the type of hypothetical where I no longer exist?"

"Ha ha. You're funny."

"How's the yogurt?"

"About as good as your subject change."

"So amazing then?"

"Delicious." Rory added sarcastically.

"So I also brought you something else. Something to read in case you get tired of all the informational pamphlets."

"Ooh, what is it?" Rory perked up at the mention of new reading material.

"Chicken Soup for the Soul, to help you through this rough period in your life." Jess pulled the book out of the bag and handed it to her.

"I can't wait to be inspired and filled with hope."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Slightly, but some light reading could do me some good."

"So what are you saying? You're too good for two dimensional soup? I can give it to Luke. It might make him happier, more personable."

"Then he wouldn't be Luke. But you know he's not all bad."

"Ah yes. Birthday coffee cake, mashed potatoes for chicken pox, unicorns."

"How do you know about the unicorns?"

"I found one in his closet. He restrained himself once you hit high school."

"Don't mock. His heart's in the right place, but sometimes he doesn't know what to do with it."

"Speaking of Luke, is your mom going to let you leave the house to come to the diner for dinner?"

"I hope so. I like spending all day in bed when I have the option to get out of it, but when I can't go anywhere it's boring. And I need to go back to school tomorrow. I can deal with making up one day, but two is impossible." Jess reached over and grabbed her crutches.

"Come on. Stand up."

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as she slowly got off the bed.

"Living room. There's a TV in there."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"It doesn't take much to make you happy, does it?" Rory shook her head as she eased herself down onto the couch.

"I guess not." Jess handed Rory the remote and started flipping through the channels. "Ooh puppies!"

"Yes Animal Planet generally features small furry animals."

"Do not mock the healing power of a cute animal." Jess laughed, shaking his head, as he sat down next to her and resisted the urge to change the channel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Here's another chapter to make up for my lack of updates recently. Enjoy and Review! ~happygirl0278**

* * *

Twenty minutes later they heard the back door open. Rory and Jess exchanged a look.

"Rory, baby, honey, sweetie, I know my post-it said I'd be back at one, but Sookie was cooking up a storm, and . . ." Lorelai stopped when she came around the corner and saw Rory and Jess on the couch. "Well hello."

"Hi, Lorelai." Jess greeted.

"So what's the occasion?"

"For what?" Rory asked.

"There are so many holidays in this town that sometimes even I loose track." Neither Rory or Jess responded. "The bid-a-basket festival? The summer carnival? A teacher work day? Are seniors done already?" Lorelai prompted, feigning ignorance.

"It's lunch." Jess admitted.

"Oh, so you're supposed to be in school?" Lorelai responded with false surprise.

"Mom, seniors can sign out at lunch, remember? You always complain about the crazy kids that take over Luke's at about this time." Rory intervened.

"Well they always take the counter seats, and that's where I sit when I go in alone."

"To bad Luke won't reserve you a seat."

"Trust me. I've asked, begged, pleaded, and even offered myself as his personal servant but nothing's worked. Damn his stubbornness!"

"Amen sister."

"So Jess, you'll be returning to school after lunch, right?"

"Yes ma'-"

"If the next word out of your mouth is ma'am, you're life expectancy will severely decrease."

"Yes my plan was to do that."

"Nice save." Lorelai half smiled. Turning to her daughter she asked, "what's with the Animal Planet?"

"Cute, furry healing powers." Rory pointed out.

"Oh of course. Do you guys want some food? Don't worry I gave Sookie a copy of your list."

"Definitely. Jess?"

"Sure." Lorelai returned carrying takeout boxes from the Independence Inn.

"That smells amazing." Rory said.

"Dig in." Lorelai said as she distributed the containers. "Here you go cripple."

"Way to console and comfort the injured." Rory complained as she took the medicine her mother passed her.

"Injured or not, I will treat you the way I've treated you for the past eighteen years, minus the baby talk. There is no mercy in this dojo!"

"No sensei!" Rory laughed. Jess smiled as he ate, trying to stay out of the line of fire. When they were finished Jess got up.

"Thanks for the food. I'm gonna head back to school now."

"Good answer. Richard Karn from Family Feud would be proud."

"Bye. Call me later." Rory said as Jess bent down to give her a quick kiss before heading out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**This has been a long time coming, but it's longer so please forgive me. Enjoy and tell me what you think! ~happygirl0278**

* * *

After Jess left, Lorelai looked over at her daughter.

"Mom don't start."

"Whatever do you mean my darling daughter?" Lorelai asked as she sat down on the couch.

"With the lecture. I know that face. You want to say something, but I don't want to hear it. I know your opinions of my boyfriend very well by now."

"I'd just like to know how long he would have stayed if I hadn't come home. Would he have gone back to school at all? Because I doubt . . ."

"Of course! I would have made him go back. He has gym after lunch and then he was going back. That's all." Rory stated defensively.

"You didn't let me finish." Lorelai backtracked. "I doubt that you would condone skipping school, but he has lied about how much he's been going to school in the past."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Remember the whole Wal-Mart employee of the month thing?"

"Oh right."

"Okay I don't want to fight with my injured daughter. What's happened has happened, and what's done is done. I can't do anything to change it now."

"Are you willing to apply the same philosophy to Dad?"

"Rory I do not want to talk about your dad. And I'm sure you know my opinion on the subject very well by now."

"Mom, I'm going to call him. You don't have to like it, but I'm going to. I need to talk to him."

"Fine, but I will have no part in this. I won't even hand you the phone."

"Well it's a good thing I have crutches then." Rory picked them up and made her way over to the phone. She threw the receiver to the couch, which bounced, but didn't fall off. "Sure now is the time my body picks to showcase my athletic abilities." Lorelai laughed.

"With your leg injury I'm afraid you'd be benched from most sports that require throwing. Oh except for horseshoes and javelin throwing and skeet shooting. But you could channel this newfound skill into carnival games. You could be a professional ring tosser or a dart thrower slash balloon popper. The opportunities are endless and you'd fit right in with the carnies on the amusement park scene. With the one leg, you've got the pirate thing down."

"Are you orchestrating my escape to the circus? Stars Hollow has the people to make a circus. I just don't think anyone, meaning Kirk or Taylor, has thought up the idea."

"Sorry hon, winter carnival games are as close as you're going to get."

"Clearly I'm heartbroken."

"Yes I can see that." Rory hobbled back over to the couch. "Are you waiting for the phone to dial for you while doing the hokey pokey or something?"

"No. I just don't want to call with you hovering."

"Me? Your angel of a mother? Why ever not?"

"Because you will sit there, pout, and make me feel like I'm choosing Dad over you. When, in reality, all I'm doing is talking to my father."

"Wow it's like you have a mirror into my soul. That sounded so poetic. I should write that down and publish it."

"Someone already did Jesse L. Castleberry."

"Well good for him. I'm pretty sure I knew him in high school and he stole it from me. Oh wait, that was Jesse Castle, and his face was always really red so they called him Berry."

"Wow and I thought Mary was bad."

"You know as virgins go Mary is the one you'd want to be known for. Remember that whole Jesus thing? Kind of a big deal, a turning point in her life, if you will. Speaking of virgins, did anything not virgin-like happen at that party you went to?"

"Since I promised I'd talk to you about this kind of stuff, something did happen. Not what you're thinking." Rory clarified quickly, as she saw her mother's expression shift from joking to concern. "Jess and I were upstairs, and it seemed like things were going . . . in that direction, but I stopped it. And he got upset and I went downstairs, but he followed me. Then the fight started, and you pretty much know the rest."

"Wait. He got mad at you because you didn't want to sleep with him? I should never let him in this house again! That little jerk, stupid, teenage, testosterone-filled jerk! He has no right to get upset at you for saying no. I'm adding him to my list, right under your dad."

"Whoa Mom slow down. He apologized in the hospital. When the cops came, which stopped the fight, I followed Jess and we were talking in the middle of the street when it happened. He feels guilty. Like if he hadn't reacted that way, we wouldn't have been in the street and I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"It's only slightly better that he apologized. I know I've talked to you about this ad nauseum, but a guy who's trying to get you to do something you don't want to do is not someone you want to be around. And I'm not just talking about this situation."

"Okay, enough with the afterschool special. I know and I remember. You should go back to work. You fed, drugged, and lectured me. I'm good for another four to six hours, after which time I will have serious cabin fever, so can I please leave the house for dinner tonight?"

"I suppose. If you're feeling up to it. I don't want to have to carry you around town. You're the one with abnormal athletic ability today, not me. Do you understand the terms and conditions of use?"

"No I just clicked agree to get on to the next step."

"So you missed the hidden clause about restricted phone use, meaning no calls to males over the age of 19."

"My lawyer had that part taken out."

"By my lawyer would never have allowed that."

"He was late, so the judge ruled in my favor."

"Drat Clem and his punctuality issues. I'll be having a strongly worded conversation with that man later. In the mean time, however, I will be going back to work."

"Say hi to Clem for me when you guys chat. He's such a great guy."

"Will do. Bye hon." Lorelai got up and kissed her daughter's forehead before heading out the door. Rory watched her mother go and then stared at the phone in her hands.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so here we go. Let me know what you think. I'm not sure how well I did Christopher, but here's what I've come up with.**

* * *

Lorelai walked into the Independence's lobby and made a beeline for the kitchen. She pushed open the door to reveal Sookie surround by muffins.

"What is this?"

"Well, Rory can't have muffins because they're not the healthy kind and they're not on her list, but you need comfort food, and I was going a little crazy this morning, what with all the cooking for Rory. All of which prevented me from being here for you. I want to be here for you for support, comfort, ranting, whatever you need. So I thought muffins seemed appropriate. Don't you think?"

"Thank you sweetie! I do desperately need coffee and comfort. I definitely need someone to talk to. Will you be my someone?"

"Isn't that my job as your best friend? That's what I'm here for." Lorelai poured herself a cup of coffee, and leaned against the counter.

"I don't even know where to start. So many things are making me mad right now! Let's start with the fact that I was on the phone with Christopher when it happened. He was ranting about Sherry and then all of a sudden he hung up. I didn't realize until I got the call from the hospital. And I thought it was bad when Rory called me last year to tell me she was in the hospital. But no, it's a hundred times worse coming from a stranger. I honestly never want you to go through that ever with little no-sex-baby here. Panic spread over my entire body. What got me to the car was that Rory needed me. And seeing her there, laying broken in that bed, I wanted to kill Christopher. Legitimately kill him. So dead that a funeral would have been involved. It's a good thing he's hiding out in his hotel. And the thing that gets me is that Rory isn't mad. She keeps saying it was an accident and that he didn't mean to, which I know somewhere in the back of my mind to be true, but that doesn't change the fact that he did it. He hit her with his car. And I want him to pay. I want him to be punished."

"Okay, okay, breathe hon. I know "calm down" is not what you want to here right now, but,"

"I hate it when there's a but."

"Leave my but alone please."

"Well it's a very nice butt." Lorelai teased.

"That's beside the point. You trust Rory, don't you? And you know she's got a good heart, right?"

"Yes Sookie. I know she's an angel."

"Then you have to trust that she's going to do what's right for her. Even if you don't agree."

"I hate that you're so level headed and full of advice for healthy relationships. I should go talk to Luke. He'd be in favor of locking Rory in her room while we deal with Christopher."

"Sorry?" Sookie apologized, unsure of how seriously to take her friend.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough. She was getting ready to call him when I left." Lorelai told her.

Back at the house Rory was still on the couch staring at the phone. She took a deep breath and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad."

"Oh my God, Rory. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. God, I wish I knew more words for sorry. I love you so much, and I haven't stopped thinking about you, and about how that shouldn't have happened. I should have been watching the road. I'm sorry. You have every right to hate me and never speak to me again. And I wouldn't blame you as long as you know how sorry I am. I'm just going to keep saying it until you hang up on me. And I'm going to keep sending you emails. I'll type until I have carpel tunnel, and I'll write letters, and carrier pigeons and anything else to make you believe how truly sorry I am for what happened. I'll never be able to make this up to you for as long as I live. In this life and my next life and the one after that I'll still be trying to make it up to you. I"ll probably come back as an ant or something. This is horrible what I did. I'm so so sorry..." Rory sighed and waited for her father to let her speak. The deluge kept coming and finally as he stopped to take a breath she cut him off.

"Dad. Stop. I can tell that you're sorry. You love me; I know that. Of course you didn't hit me on purpose. It was a mistake, granted a huge one, but Dad, I love you. You know the first thing I thought of when I woke up in the hospital? I looked around and saw Mom and Jess there, and then I wondered where you were."

"But then you didn't know it was me. You had to be thinking about and hating the person who . . . ran you over." His voice broke on the last words.

"Dad, I'm alive. I can still walk. For now it's with crutches, but I'm still walking. In a few months the cast will come off and a few months after that I'll be back to normal. I know you would never do this to me on purpose. That is why I'm not mad. I'm also not mad because I know how much you're torturing yourself over this, and that is enough pain and guilt to replace any that I could make you feel."

"Oh my gosh, Rory, I love you so much. I don't understand how you don't hate me right now, but I'm grateful. So grateful!"

"I may not be mad at you, but everyone in the town is, including first and foremost, Mom. Oh and Jess, Luke, Taylor, and even Kirk. There is going to be a lot of hate coming your way. You don't need to be worrying about whether or not I hate you."

"Kid, you are amazing. I don't know how you can begin to think like that. I love you so much."

"I think you said that already, Dad. I'm gonna go now, okay? I'll call again soon. Love you."

"Love you too. So, so much."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye."


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go. Enjoy! As always please let me know what you think. I wanted to let you guys know, I'm going on vacation this week, hopefully this will tide you over until I get back to my computer. ~happygirl0278**

* * *

"Okay Lorelai, you're going to march on in there, hand Rory her coffee, and be supportive. Rory's the one hurt; you're not." Lorelai finished her pep talk, gave her reflection a stern look in the rear view mirror and headed for the house. All her mental prep was for nothing as she found Rory asleep in her room. She put her daughter's coffee in the microwave and went upstairs to her bedroom with her own.

Rory woke up with a new, higher level of pain. She instantly regretted her decision to overlook her medicine before falling asleep hours earlier. She climbed out of bed and, with the aid of her crutches, made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom? Are you up there?"

"Hold on hon, be right down. Hey, why aren't you using the bell I gave you. It's tiny, but makes plenty of noise. Don't underestimate the power of bells, after all ringing one did almost get you suspended. Although this charming anecdotes will serve a better purpose another day. But for now, think of it and ring that bell, for you never did that on the day in question. Now what can I do for you sweetie?" Lorelai asked as she came face to face with her daughter.

"Where'd you put my medicine, woman of many words?"

"That's very close to my Indian name: she of fast wit and faster tongue." Lorelai explained, as she walked into the kitchen, with Rory following.

"Huh, even Native Americans have a hard time summing you up. What do they call me?"

"One who is pure of heart, here are your drugs. The drugs part isn't in your name. I was just incorporating the answer to your question in a sentence."

"Well I'm not in a spelling bee, but thanks. What's that?" Rory asked, pointing to the white cloth on the kitchen table. Lorelai held up a t-shirt with "I don't' want to talk about it" written across the front in black sharpie.

"And wait for it." Lorelai said as she held up the other shirt which read, "She said she doesn't want to talk about it."

"For the town?" Rory inquired.

"Of course, you know our town well. Once word has spread that we've stepped outside our house, people will find us a proceed to pester us with a million and one questions about what happened, and what's going to happen. Even Babette, loving as she is, was a little overwhelming the other day. What do you think?"

"They're perfect. Does this mean we're going to Luke's for dinner? And by going to Luke's I mean both of us leaving the house and eating in the diner."

"Yes darling. Life must go on as usual. Go put your shirt on and we'll blow this popsicle stand."

"Sounds like a plan." With both Gilmore Girls clad in their new shirts, the pair drove into town towards the diner. Lorelai parked down the street, and as soon as the girls got out of the car, Kirk appeared.

"I just wanted to let you know that I support you, Rory. I'm on your side. Pink power!"

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai inquired. Kirk pointed to the pink ribbon he had pinned to his jacket.

"What does pink mean?"

"That I'm on Rory's side, and I hate Christopher. I never liked him to begin with, by the way."

"Kirk please, take that ribbon off and then read my shirt."

"'I don't want to talk about it'? Oh I'm sorry. I'll show my support for you in silence. You should know that most of the town is on your side. They all . . ."

"Kirk," Lorelai interrupted, "read my shirt, process its message in your brain, and go away."

"You know I could have made those shirts for you. My "rory's going to yale" ones sold way better than 'babette ate oatmeal.'

"Bye Kirk." Lorelai said shortly causing him to walk away disgruntled.

"This town cannot mind their own business!" Rory exclaimed.

"Has life taught you nothing? Remember when you broke your arm? Everyone was so involved then. I wasn't expecting anything different. Ready?" Lorelai asked as she paused near the door of the diner.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lorelai opened the door and the cheerful tinkle of the bell was the only sound in the decently full room.

"Since you're all so quiet, I have an announcement. Read the t-shirts. We don't want to hear it. And keep those ribbons to yourselves." It was silent for a few minutes before Miss Patty began talking to Babette and Morey again, causing everyone else to follow suit. Rory and Lorelai headed over to sit down at an empty table in the corner, which Jess had just finished whipping down. Jess bent down to peck his girlfriend quickly, their usual level of PDA.

"How's the leg?" he asked.

"It's okay for now. But beyond asking how I'm feeling, please refer to the shirt." Jess studied her shirt for longer than was necessary to read the words scrawled across her chest. Rory met his smirk with a smile.

"You don't have time for chatting. There are paying customers that need your attention." Luke grumbled to his nephew, who headed off to refill coffees.

"What did he do now?" Lorelai asked.

"That stupid party, and my stupid nephew who got into a fight at that stupid party."

"Oh that? That's old news. Did you hear Rory was in a car accident? Except it wasn't car vs car. It was car vs Rory, which is something I'm not a fan of. I would not like that on Facebook. I . . ."

"I thought your shirts meant something? For someone who doesn't want to talk about it, you're doing quite a bit of that." Luke interrupted.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas," Lorelai shook her head in disappointment, "you should know better than to interrupt me when I'm speaking. As you cannot seem to kick that habit, you are fully aware that your interruptions result in a lengthening of my spiel by exactly 5.746 percent."

"5.746? Not 5.747 or even 6.746?" Luke questioned, attempting not to smile, but failing.

"Men never learn." Lorelai commented.

"But I'm sure constantly reminding him of that fact will in no way help your case." Rory mentioned.

"Clearly you and Clem have been conspiring against me again."

"He says hi."

"Who's Clem?" Luke inquired. "Wait, I don't want to know. Are you going to order anything?"

"Do you still have those tofu burgers?" Rory asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I'll have one of those and whatever vegetables you have."

"Broccoli and carrots?"

"Perfect."

"Does she have a concussion that's affecting her taste buds?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"No a list of food for healing broken bones."

"Naturally. Coffee?"

"No skim milk please."

"And for you?"

"You know what I like. Surprise me. Start with some coffee for me though." Luke caught Jess's eye as he walked back to the kitchen. Jess appeared at their table moments later.

"Any chance Luke will let you come visit after work?"

"He's making me close, so after that."

"See you then?"

"Sure."

* * *

**So what'd you think? Let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter now that I'm back home. I suffered from major interent withdrawl, but I survived. As always I hope you guys like it, and let me know what you think. ~happygirl0278**

* * *

Luke delivered their burgers, lingering a little to see if Rory was actually going to eat hers. Lorelai looked around and saw that everyone was trying not to look as though they were watching. For the most part it was subtle, except for Kirk, who had stopped halfway thorough sitting down to watch. Lorelai motioned to Kirk, and Luke took her cue.

"Something wrong with your chair Kirk?" he asked.

"Nope. . ." He thought for a moment, realizing how he was standing. "This is a new exercise I picked up. It prepares the stomach for large portions of food."

"Hungry tonight?"

"No more than usual, why?"

"You just said. . . Never mind. I don't want to know." Luke walked behind the counter, shaking his head at the strange man.

"I'd like to order." Kirk said.

"I got it." Jess said to Luke. "What do you want, Kirk?" he asked, walking over to the table. After observing this interaction, everyone resumed their own conversations, or picked up a better strategy for watching the girls.

"So how's the tofu?" Lorelai prodded.

"Not too bad actually."

"I don't believe you. My burger is excellent, thank you for asking."

"I'm sure the coffee is good too, and whatever Luke's bringing you for desert will be good too. But he has the ability to make these vegetables taste good. He's kind of like Sookie in that way."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"It's a complement, and a miraculous gift."

"What's a gift?" Jess asked.

"That you appear at the exact moment when we need more coffee." Lorelai said, pointing to the cup in his hand.

"Here you go." he said refilling her cup. "Anything else?"

"More milk, please."

"Sure."

"Excuse me honey, I've got to use the loo." Lorelai said.

"That's what you're calling it this week?"

"Don't mock thy mother." Lorelai reprimanded as she got up.

"Luke, I'm taking my break." Jess yelled as he sat down in Lorelai's chair.

"Well played."

"I'm just that good." he said as he set down the glass of milk he'd brought with him.

"So what have you been reading?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Have you met me? Have you seen my room? I'm the book girl."

"I have and that's why I know you won't want to know that I've been reading The Sun Also Rises again." he explained. "And judging from your expression, I know I'd made the right choice."

"How can you like him? It's so painful to read. There's no substance. I guess it could be considered a guilty pleasure if it was interesting, but it's not."

"We're not talking about boy bands. He's a world renowned writer. Just because Rory Gilmore sticks up her nose at his works, doesn't mean other people can't like him. You don't have that kind of power."

"Not yet. Maybe someday. Wouldn't that be so cool?"

"Nah, I'd be cool if I had that power."

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree."

"Speaking of boy bands and 90's music is there anything I should know?" he asked.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"What are you not at liberty to discuss?" Lorelai asked, appearing at Jess's side.

"My taste in music during the 90's. There's no need to elaborate."

"All I can tell you is she can do the Macarena and the Cotton Eyed Joe. But that is just the beginning."

"No comment from you mister. And you, go back to the bathroom." Rory ordered looking slightly embarrassed.

"Can't. Luke sent me over her to reclaim my seat, as his break is over."

"Back to work."

"See you later." Jess gave Rory a quick peck before taking their empty dishes back to the kitchen. Luke appeared a few moments later with pie for Lorelai.

"Still eating those?" he asked Rory, gesturing to the half eaten plate of vegetables in front of her.

"I'm not quite done yet."

"Are they yummy?" her mom asked.

"Yes they are. Thank you, Luke."

"No problem."

"So are you ready to go back to school?" Lorelai asked as Luke walked away.

"Yes. I thought I'd enjoy staying home more, but I know I'm missing so much. I'm so close to being done, that I don't want to miss any more."

"I don't know where you get this desire to go to school. Surely not from me, and you dad was always the one to prompt skipping class."

"Are you sure I'm your child?"

"Yes. Honey, I would have told you many moons ago if you were adopted. On the other hand if I'd kidnapped you, I'd never tell you that."

"Okay crazy lady, time to get you home." Lorelai went up to the counter to pay and met Rory at the door.

"So how was your broccoli?" Lorelai asked as they left the diner.

"For the last time, it was delicious, thank you."

"Really? You didn't seem to be enjoying it. Not nearly as much as I enjoyed my cheeseburger, anyway."

"Enough, you rubbed it in plenty while we were actually eating. No one likes food as much as you seemed to tonight."

"I never said I would make eating this way easy for you. Think about it Rory, we've never eaten like we're supposed to and we're perfectly healthy."

"So these metal thingies are just for fun then?"

"I don't think stronger bones would have prevented the breaking."

"You never know. Maybe I'd have superhumanly strong bones if I had more calcium or something."

"Or maybe you would be blessed with Flash like powers and have been able to get out of the street faster."

"Back to the point of this conversation," Rory said as they got into the jeep.

"Right, you and your vegetables."

"We'll be very happy together."

"You make it sound like an arranged marriage. You don't love carrots now, but with time you'll grow to love him and your life together will mean something."

"Any doctor would support my new food friends. Find room in your heart to do the same." Rory smiled.

"Shall we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" Rory asked, as they pulled into the driveway.

"Like how your ex-boyfriend is sitting on our front steps." Rory looked over to see Dean sitting on their front porch looking rather bored. "I think he's waiting for you."

"Well, he's certainly not here for you."

"Hey Dean," Lorelai greeted as they reached the house. Rory sat down next to him as her mom went inside.

"Hi Lorelai." He responded. They sat without speaking for a moment.

"So," Rory began, "did you want to talk or are you just enjoying the night from our front porch?"

* * *

**So what'd you think? Let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16

Here we go again :) Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think, and tell me what you think should happen next. ~happygirl0278

* * *

"How are you feeling? How's your leg?" he asked finally.

"It'll be okay. What do you want, Dean?" she snapped.

"I wanted to apologize. I had a feeling you'd be mad at me for what happened at the party, and clearly I was right. It's just that I saw you upset and he caused that. I had to do something."

"Why did you feel like you had to get involved?"

"We were together for a long time and in love. I still care about you, and I don't want anyone to hurt you, especially the person who drove us apart. I know I'm with Lindsay now, and we're really happy. But I can't just turn off my feelings for you, even now when we're friends and I'm not angry and bitter."

"But you know there's a line between friend and boyfriend, and I think you crossed it."

"That's pretty much why I came over. I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna try and stay on my side of the line from now on. I want to be friends still."

"We still are. You did something to make me mad, but friends get mad at each other sometimes."

"Good to know. I'd like to say also that getting into a fight at a party is one of the stupider things I've done."

"I'm sure most people do that at some point. You got it out of your system early." Rory commented, making Dean chuckle. "So how are Clara's horse-back riding lessons going?"

"Better. She's sitting on the horse now."

"Your sister's braver than I am. I'll never get on a horse again."

"Did you fall off?"

"Not exactly. The horse was old. It stopped, laid down, and died. And I ended up on the ground. Never again."

"Remind me not to let you tell Clara that story. She won't want to go back."

"Hey, do you want to come inside? We just got back from Luke's but I'm pretty sure my mom's breaking out leftovers from Al's as we speak."

"I've got plans with Lindsay tonight, but thanks." He looked down at his watch. "Speaking of which, I've got to go."

"I'll see you around."

"You can count on it." Dean got up and started walking in the direction of his house. Rory headed inside to find her mother sitting in the kitchen, with a take out box in front of her.

"Really mother? You have a problem."

"You know you want some too." Lorelai countered.

"I may, but I also have this thing called restraint."

"Overrated. Definitely overrated."

"I'm going to go do my homework and answer the fifty million emails that Paris has probably sent me by now about graduation and The Franklin and everything else."

"Go be an over achiever, honey." Rory went into her room to work, leaving Lorelai alone at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom!" Rory called out after a while.

"Yes my angel?" Lorelai asked, poking her head into the room.

"Have you called my grandparents yet?"

"Do I have to? I don't wanna!" Lorelai wined.

"Mom! You have to tell them. Remember what happened when I broke my arm? At the office party? That was not fun. You need to tell them."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm delirious from the pain medicine and might say the wrong thing, and they're your parents. It's your responsibility. It happened on Saturday, and it's Monday. You know she's going to be mad at you for not calling her then. The longer you wait, the worse it will be."

"I know, I know. Why do you have to be so gosh darn sensible?"

"Someone has to be."

"Gee thanks."

"Fine!" Lorelai pouted as she walked into the living room to call her parents. The phone hadn't even rung once, when Emily answered.

"How did you get to the phone so fast, Mother?"

"Hello, Lorelai?"

"It didn't even ring. How?"

"Was there a point to this call? Or did you just call to ask about my phone answering habits?"

"No I have something to tell you. It's been crazy the past few days, and I should have called sooner. There was an accident. Rory's leg is broken."

"How did this happen? Is Rory okay?"

"She was hit by a car, but she'll be fine."

"Who would be so irresponsible as to hit a pedestrian? What is being done about it?"

"Christopher is that irresponsible."

"Christopher who?"

"Christopher Reeve, he overcame that paralysis thing and got behind the wheel with bad results."

"Be serious Lorelai!"

"Which Christopher do you think I meant? Christopher Hayden."

"I can't believe he would something like that. Eighteen years ago, maybe, but not now."

"It was him. He did it. The police arrested him, but he paid his bail and he's hiding out at a motel in the next town."

"Your grandfather will find you a lawyer. Don't worry about that. Just take care of Rory."

"Thanks Mom."

"We'll talk about this more at dinner."

"See you Friday."

"Goodbye Lorelai." Lorelai hung up the phone and walked back into Rory's room.

"How'd it go?" Rory asked.

"Not as bad as I thought." The phone rang in her hand, making Lorelai jump.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I talk to Rory?"

"Sure." Lorelai handed the phone to Rory. "It's your boyfriend."

"Hey, you. What's going on?"

"Well I'm standing behind the counter in the diner and Luke is standing in front of me, glaring."

"I'm not glaring!" Luke yelled in the background.

"He wants to see me tell you that I can't come over tonight or anytime soon because I'm grounded."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Okay. I have to get back to work. He's not glaring again."

"Night."

"See ya."

"What was that about?" Lorelai asked, still standing in the hallway.

"Luke was making Jess call and remind me that he's grounded."

"Bet I don't look so crazy now."

"You're the sanest person I know."

"Remember not to mock your mother."

"Goodnight mom."

"Night honey." Lorelai said as she hugged her daughter, and Rory settled down with a book.

* * *

**So what'd you think?**


	17. More 9 o'clock television than PG13

Here you go. I'm trying to update more regularly, and attempting to begin naming chapters. Let's see if I can keep it up. As always let me know what you think! ~happygirl0278

* * *

Rory had just shut off her light and was ready to fall asleep, when she heard a noise coming from outside her window.

"Pst." She looked up and saw her boyfriend peering in the open window.

"Hey, what happened to grounded?"

"I wanted to see you." Jess shrugged as he maneuvered through the small opening of the window.

"That's quite a talent you have. Do I want to know where you learned it?"

"Liz would lock us out a lot. Not what you're thinking."

"Silly me for thinking anything else. You're an angel. You would never," He cut her off with a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi. So, back to mocking me for climbing in your window."

"Do you think this is a video game? Or a country song?"

"Just a way to avoid the parental unit that will call a certain diner owner if she finds me here, thereby preventing me from spending time with my girlfriend."

"Ah I see. My mom is in the living room though, so we can't make too much noise."

"So I shouldn't start tap dancing or yodeling?"

"Feel free. Seeing you do either would make up for getting caught."

"You're out of luck. I left my tap shoes at home, and my voice is all worn out from my futile attempts to get Luke to let me come over here."

"How did those go?"

"There was a lot of begging and pleading and," He stopped when Rory caught on. "Actually it was mostly me going 'what if I' and him saying no and launching into a diatribe on why I was grounded and how I should have more respect and how my actions have consequences."

"Blah, blah, blah." Rory added.

"Exactly. He should realize that I do know all those things, but I don't find them particularly important. I know he's going to be mad when he notices that I'm not asleep, but I'll deal with him then."

"Luke pretty tolerant, but you don't want to push him too far. He's got plenty to freak out over already."

"I know: party, school, Wal-Mart, my car, you. Did I leave anything out?"

"Nope, but why am I on that list?"

"Duh, he's just as much a father to you as he is an uncle to me, if not more. I'm pretty sure if we ever fought, he'd pick your side over mine."

"He may be crazy protective, but I know he's like that for you too, even if you don't see it. Speaking of school," she began, catching his eyes and gauging his reactions.

"Yeah?" he pressed.

"I was online earlier when I was doing homework and just happened to look up GED test dates for this summer."

"Oh really? Did you happen to do that, like the nuns happened to take the parts out of the Nazi's car?"

"Really? Sound of Music?"

"So, GED. When?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"There's one at the end of July."

"Did you sign me up too?"

"No." she said, looking slightly guilty.

"Did you just need my social security number or something?"

"Pretty much." He reached over and scribbled it down on the pad of paper next to her bed.

"Let me know if there's a fee."

"Seriously?" Rory's face lit up with excitement.

"Well I'm not going back to Stars Hollow High next year."

"I looked over the materials and it's pretty standard. I'm sure you know 90% of it. And I can help you with the rest."

"Do you already have a list?"

"Watch the tone. For a second there it sounded like you were mocking the list."

"Never. Have you made any more plans for me? Do I own a house, or a small island in the Philippines?"

"Very funny."

"Hilarious. You know we can talk about this later. I was planning on kissing my girlfriend tonight."

"Oh really? she asked as he leaned closer.

"Yeah." he said before closing the distance between them.

Lorelai and her take out had migrated to the living room and she was flipping between TV Land, the news and the 80's music video channel. The combination was creating some interesting stories in her brain. Dick Van Dyke's dream turned into David Bowie murdering a hobo in Central Park, and then hiding out in New Rochelle where he tried to sell anti-ageing makeup. Before she could flip back to TV Land again, she heard a thud coming from Rory's room. She opened the door and saw the two break apart, Rory flushing bright red.

"Let me use my psychic powers to recount the events of the past half hour. You came over and entered through the window, because you knew I'd turn you away. Then fifteen minutes or so later, you guys started making out and when you were shifting into a more comfortable, and horizontal arrangement, this book," she pointed to the one on the floor, "fell and in so doing caused the noise that summoned me to this very spot to give this rather charming speech. Did I leave anything out? No? Good. Jess, you have two minutes to say goodbye and leave before I call Luke. And we both know I don't want to call him because it's past his bedtime and he'll be mad at me for waking him up and twice as mad at you for making me wake him up and for sneaking out. So chop, chop. And leave through the kitchen, so I can pretend I never knew you were here if he asks tomorrow." Without waiting for a response from the teens, she turned and walked back to the couch.

Back in Rory's room Jess was snickering in amusement at his girlfriend's embarrassment.

"That was both the most relaxed, but at the same time scariest parental reaction that I've seen in situations like these."

"What situations like these?"

"When you're doing something you shouldn't, like an eight year-old playing with a lighter, or a thirteen year old driving a car."

"Or like sneaking out to visit his girlfriend. I bet you've got tons of those stories, right?"

"Jealous?"

"My jealous meter is normal compared to the guy who fights at a party with my ex, out bids that same guy for a basket, and steals a girl's bracelet."

"Your mom said two minutes. I should go."

"Jess!" she wined.

"Jealous Rory is cute." he said as he kissed her goodnight. Before walking out the door he turned and reminded her, "Guys with leather jackets don't have girlfriends unless they really care." That made her smile, and feel less worried about the other girls she knew existed.

"Goodnight Jess."

"See ya." he said stepping back into normal Jess mode. The minute the back door shut Lorelai appeared in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Rory asked over the top of the book she was reading. "He's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"Oh okay that's how you're choosing to address the situation."

"What situation? You've been reading in here all night. That's what I know, and what I will be telling Luke when he asks tomorrow morning. I will not mention the little PG-13 moment that was happening in here."

"I'd say more 9 o'clock television than PG-13."

"Enough about movie ratings, I've got a great murder mystery developing 'live at eleven."'

"Have fun with that."

"Night hon."


	18. Tell him I love Hemingway?

**Author's Note: Here we go again. As always tell me what you think. Your reviews make me want to write more. *wink* *wink* ~happygirl0278 **

* * *

"Wake up, sunshine!" Lorelai exclaimed plopping down on the end of Rory's bed.

"Too early. Go away." she grumbled.

"Is that any way to talk to the person taking pity on you and driving you to school?"

"Really? Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now move your butt into the shower cuz I'm hungry and I need coffee."

"Okay, okay. Did you make coffee here?"

"Of course I did, but Luke's is so much better and I want that." Rory got out of bed and followed her mother into the kitchen. "Before you shower, have a seat." Confused, Rory sat down at the table, while her mother disappeared around the corner. A moment later Lorelai returned carrying a rain boot with a black trash bag sticking out the top.

"What is that?"

"This is a slight modification from the section on showering from one of the pamphlets. Remember last time with the Saran-wrap? This is cast covering 2.0. The Window's 7 version if you will."

"Ah I see. Will I suddenly become a supermodel?"

"No silly, you're the more attractive person."

"So I didn't get the idea, but I look better?"

"Pretty much."

"Good to know where your priorities are. So, the trash bag is to keep the water out, but what is the boot for?"

"Traction. That way you can stand and not worry about slipping on the plastic."

"Brilliant!" Lorelai came over and helped Rory put the contraption on her foot.

"Now then, the final step: tape." Lorelai pulled a bright pink roll of Duct tape out of a bag on the table. "To make complement the basic black of the trash bag."

"And the bright yellow of the rain boot."

"Duh." Once Rory was taped into the boot she hopped to the bathroom. Lorelai sat down and began flipping through the pile of mail that was sitting in the middle of the table. Once Rory was ready, the pair went out to the Jeep and headed to Luke's. They sat down at the table just inside the door to the left. They managed not to cause as much of a scene as they had the previous night.

"Hey you in the baseball hat!" Lorelai shouted across the room to Luke who had just delivered some plates.

"You should try waiting your turn. You'll get more pleasant results."

"Whatever. I'd like the largest coffee you've got with extra shots of espresso."

"Food to soak all that up?"

"That's your remark about the massive cup of coffee I just ordered?"

"I'll give you better later. I used up all my energy on Jess this morning. He snuck out last night; no idea where he went. He's grounded. I'm pretty sure he knows what grounded means. It definitely means he should not be sneaking out in the middle of the night."

"Second wind? Or does your anger allow you an unlimited supply of ranting."

"Very funny. Rory will you order and save me from this?"

"Low-fat yogurt, some fruit, and skim milk."

"More food from your list?" Luke asked.

"Yep for a while."

"And for you?"

"Pancakes, scrambled eggs with extra cheese and a cherry Danish, please."

"Definitely enough to soak up that coffee."

"Bring that quickly please."

"Jess'll be right over."

"Gracias." Lorelai replied.

"De nada."

"I'm sorry monsieur. I don't understand this Español you speak." Luke just sighed exasperatedly and walked away shaking his head.

"One of these days you're going to make his head spin so much that it falls off." Rory commented.

"Luke's head is too secure for that. But Kirk on the other hand," she smiled with an evil look in her eyes.

"Kirk brings it on himself. Go crazy. Have all the fun you want. Hey, you." Rory greeted Jess who had come over with the coffee pot.

"We heard Luke is mad at you. Where did you sneak out to last night?" Lorelai asked feigning ignorance.

"Knox, Todd, Neil and I had an impromptu meeting at midnight."

"Dead Poets? Classic!" Lorelai commented.

"Write anything great?" Rory asked, hoping that part of the story was real.

"Not great, but," he trailed off as Luke called him over to continue filling coffee cups.

"So your boyfriend is penning the great American novel?"

"Not sure. Stay tuned."

"Okay. Let me know if it's any good?"

"Hopefully he lets me read it."

"This is your friend speaking right now, not your mother. There is always a way to get your boyfriend to do something for you. Now I'm talking, pay for dinner or watch his favorite show."

"Tell him I love Hemmingway?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"Good to know." Luke deposited the plates in front of them, watching Rory closely to see if she was actually going to eat what she'd asked for.

"This is not a zoo; stop pressing your nose up to the glass or we will break out the t-shirts again." Luke didn't respond as he turned and walked off to another table.

"If only I didn't have to wear a uniform. I'm going to have a million people asking me questions about what happened. Please tell me this wasn't on the news."

"Stars Hollow never makes the news, unless Taylor is involved and even then it's always just some town festival or something. It's never actually anything important."

"That is true. Our town only gets positive press."

"How very optimistic of us as we try to retain small town charm."

"Face it. This town is gosh-darn charming." Rory replied.


	19. That was before you wanted to like me

**Author's Note: Here you go. I'm writing more regularly now, so it's coming along faster. Please review. It makes me happy and makes me want to write more! ~happygirl278**

* * *

Lorelai was waiting for Rory outside Chilton at the end of the day.

"Ugh this day was never going to end. It's like the song that just goes on and on and on."

"People started singing not knowing what it was and now it will keep going on and on forever just because it is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friend."

"Please no." Rory interrupted. "Can we just go home? I really want coffee and I can't have it and it's making me crabby!"

"Somebody needs their pain meds. Good thing I have them in my purse."

"Yes drugs pelase! My leg has been bothering me since French. And Paris freaked out because I wasn't there yesterday, and apparently there's some student council thing that she didn't tell me about, but expected me to know about anyway. And I have finals to worry about and a stupid speech to write and we're reading Hemingway in English as our last book because it's 'fun' and I'm tired and I want to go home and I want to see Jess!"

"Really? That's all. Your life is so boring. Here are you pain meds." Lorelai handed Rory the pills and a water bottle to wash them down with.

"Thank you. And I'm done whining."

"You know we missed a lot of things this weekend. Something sad too."

"What happened?"

"Fran died."

"Fran from Weston's? I can't imagine that place without her."

"I feel so bad we missed the memorial too. It was on Sunday."

"We were a little preoccupied with the whole hospital and car accident thing. What else happened? You said things."

"I walked by the news stand and Patty and Babette were going on about Dean and Lindsay being engaged."

"What? I talked to him last night. He didn't say anything other than they had plans. They've been dating for like a minute and a half."

"What? I'm sorry I can't tell what you think about this."

"Very funny. You know how many teenage marriages actually last? Like none!"

"Nice specific time frame."

"But seriously, after the conversation we had."

"I didn't really get too many details of that."

"I'll be bluntly honest, and that's only because the pain takes some of my filter away. He apologized for fighting with Jess and also told me that he did it because he can't just turn off his feelings for me. Then he followed that up with but I'm with Lindsay and we're happy."

"Wow that quite a lot to process."

"I took it as 'we're friends now, but there was a time when I used to love you.'"

"Still if you're thinking that you should not be getting engaged." Lorelai agreed.

"Enough analyzing teen relationships. What else did I miss?"

"Kirk dyed his hair today because he works at that beauty shop. It backfired and it's grey now."

"Only Kirk could manage to do that."

"Exactly what I was thinking. He's so special."

"Like stop eating the paste special?" Rory asked.

"You're so right." Lorelai responded as she slowed the Jeep to get off their exit. They just sat there and listened to the radio as they drove the few minutes through Woodbrige to Stars Hollow. "Want to go to Luke's? You can get some decaf. It's way less caffeine. Or you could just even smell mine."

"Smelling would be worse. I did have a bad day and I'm going on too many days without any caffeine and sugar. Maybe a little of decaf wouldn't be bad."

"Quitting cold turkey is bad for you anyway."

"I have had a headache all day, and I thought it was just my leg bothering me and the pain traveling."

"I hope that doesn't last too long."

"The medicine for my leg is starting to help both."

"Good. I hate for you to be hurting more than you are already." Lorelai commented as she parked the car near Luke's.

"Yay for prescription pain killers!"

"Do I need to worry, or hide these from you?"

"You need to stop going there every five minutes."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop." Lorelai said as she held the door open for Rory. They walked over and sat down at the counter.

"Coffee, Lorelai?" Jess asked.

"With extra coffee on the side."

"Water, Rory?"

"No coffee but decaf. Just this once. Sucky day at school." she added as he eyed her questioningly.

"Sucky is not a real word."

"Neither is bloaty. But you already knew that." Rory said shortly.

"What?"

"I overheard Shane on the phone with you one time when I was in the beauty shop. I kinda freaked out about it at her too. That's why she thinks I'm crazy."

"I have no memory of this conversation."

"Didn't you say something about ice?" Lorelai asked.

"Right I told her that she probably thought how ice was made was fascinating." Jess stared back at his girlfriend.

"I remember her calling you a freak but she never told me why. Who is this person sitting in front of me? My girlfriend would never be so mean."

"Well that was back when I wasn't your girlfriend and she bothered me."

"Right, I remember. That was before you wanted to like me. It makes sense in retrospect."

"Enough of this. I was serious about that coffee, you know."

"I'd get it fast if you want to stay on her good side." Lorelai advised.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jess said as he reached behind him for the coffee pot.

"Where's your uncle, maker of great burgers?"

"Upstairs."

"We should fix that."

"Feel free. Although he was not happy earlier." Lorelai left the two teens at the counter and climbed the stairs to the office.

"After all that, and you're not even drinking it?" Jess questioned.

"I want it, but the list says I shouldn't."

"Be a rebel. Have some coffee. Disrupting your daily life even more doesn't sound helpful to the healing process either."

"I don't know."

"While you make a pro con list in your head, I've got orders to take." Jess walked away and left Rory staring into her coffee mug.

* * *

**Is it really to much to ask for one teeny tiny review? :)**


	20. I'll go dance around with Ellen

**Author's Note: Here you go. As usual, read it, like it and tell me about it. BTW I'm editing facts from a previous chapter. When Jess calls Luke from the hospital, Luke should be at the Independence Inn with Nicole, not at the diner. Please forgive my forgetfulness. ~happygirl0278**

* * *

"Luke?" Lorelai asked as she knocked on the door and walked into Luke's apartment.

"You know you don't live here. You can't just walk in. What if I was changing?"

"Then you should've locked the door. And you're not. You're sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich." Lorelai said, sitting down at the table across from him. "I finally heard about Fran. I was off on planet Gilmore. I feel horribly sad."

"I knew her my whole life. She made my birthday cakes when I was a kid because my dad couldn't bake and when Liz was old enough she was to baked to bake. By then I could cook for myself anyway."

"She made Rory the cutest bear cake for her Teddy-bear tea party on her eighth birthday. You know, I met her the first day I was in Stars Hollow."

"I'm pretty sure I met you not long after that."

"That was so long ago, and Weston's didn't have great coffee then. I couldn't find a decent cup of coffee anywhere."

"Happy to be of service."

"Can you be of service now and come make me some coffee, and a cheeseburger?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be busy and that's why I'm not in the diner?"

"Yes I considered that, but my hunger outweighed my consideration and you know what I'm like when I'm hungry."

"Nobody messes with hungry Lorelai."

"You got that right mister. Oh by the way, how's Nicole?" Lorelai asked. Luke made a face.

"You remember we were staying at the Inn the night of Rory's accident and she wasn't happy about me leaving in the middle of the night to see if Rory was okay. She told me not to worry about her; that she wasn't my daughter, and I'd find out in the morning."

"Thank you for coming anyway. It meant a lot to me. And it wasn't just about Rory, you needed to check on Jess too."

"Speaking of, get Jess to make your food."

"But your burgers are so much better."

"Seriously? They're the same burgers. I make twenty patties at the beginning of the day. We haven't gone through them all yet. They would be the same."

"You needed to preface that with a MAJOR spoiler alert. I don't want to know the inner workings of a diner. In my mind you make each burger specially for every single customer and make the buns from scratch."

"Sorry only pre-packaged buns here."

"He he! Buns, dirty!"

"Oh for the love of God, you said buns first. If we weren't having this insane conversation, you'd have your burger already."

"Please Luke." Lorelai pouted.

"Fine!" Luke said, exasperatedly. Lorelai did a happy dance as she followed Luke out of the apartment and down the stairs. "They should send you overseas. Five minutes with you would make everyone surrender just to get away from your craziness."

"Your life would be so boring without me if I left."

"I'm not arguing with that."

"Good, cuz I'm always right."

"Why are you always right?" Rory asked as Lorelai sat down next to her.

"I am thy mother. Do not question my word. Has she touched that cup?" she asked Jess who was dropping and order off at the window.

"Nope not yet. She's been staring at it for almost fifteen minutes now. And it's decaf even."

"I forgot I have a Taylor story to tell you." Luke told Lorelai.

"How dare you? You know they power me just as well as coffee."

"The soda shopp-ee is opening."

"Why are you saying it like that? Just say shop."

"If you are going to spell something with so many extra letters, I'm going to give it the pronunciation it deserves. It's not shop. It's shopp-e. Can I continue with my story?"

"Yes by all means continue with your stor-ey." Luke ignored her and continued.

"He came in dressed like Dick Van Dyke from Marry Poppins passing out taffy. I would've kicked him out but Jess was having so much fun trying that I let it go."

"I was glad you intervened when Kirk took two pieces of taffy instead of one. That was one nasty fight you avoided there." Jess commented.

"If anyone knows about fighting it's you." Luke said shortly before disappearing into the kitchen to make Lorelai's food. Lorelai turned to Rory.

"So, can you talk while you decide whether or not you're going to drink that coffee? Or will that distract you from your mental pro-con list?"

"Oh my God! People need to cease and desist with the attacks on my pro-con lists." Rory said exasperatedly.

"I apologize gimpy. They are magical lists that help make life changing decisions."

"Loose the sarcasm." Luke advised as he dropped off a plate of fries.

"Thank you. And that you for the advice too, not that I'm going to take it. Rory, honey, how was your Franklin meeting today?"

"Entertaining. Paris was freaking out,"

"As usual."

"And Madeline and Louise were trying to figure out prom stuff. They were comparing guys to different colors of dress and limo."

"Major earth shattering stuff. Too bad you don't have many choices."

"Hey, I like my one guy." Rory replied as Jess looked up from the book he was reading next to the cash register.

"You can always dye his hair and pretend he's two different people."

"And risk the same fate as Kirk? Sorry Kirk." Rory added to the silvery haired man sitting at the corner table.

"I did this on purpose. I'm training for my next job. I'm going to be . . . Santa Claus."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." Jess muttered. Rory elbowed him.

"Be nice."

"The man turned his hair grey. He deserves to be mocked." Jess pointed out.

"Is option number two nicer?" Lorelai asked.

"Number one is nice to people who don't start taffy riots in the diner."

"Kirk, you started a taffy riot without me!" Lorelai complained.

"It got really heated, but then Taylor threatened to call my mother and Luke had me by the ear. It ended really fast." Kirk commented.

"If I was here, you would have gotten three pieces of taffy." Lorelai told him.

"Don't give him any ideas." Luke warned as he walked out of the kitchen with her burger.

"Why? All the taffy is next door. You can watch through the window and put it on YouTube."

"Good point. You bring the camera. I'll supply the popcorn."

"And my director's chair. It can be my directorial debut. It'll be the _Sixteen Candles_ to my _Breakfast Club_."

"Which will be?" Rory asked.

"I'll film the Dance Marathon next year."

"But if you film it you can't compete."

"You underestimate me if you think I can't do both. I'll dance with a camera. It'll be like a first person shooter game, only with dancing and no shooting. It'll be a hit and I'll go dance around with Ellen."

"As long as you have a plan."


	21. It's a cultural phenomenon!

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter. Let me know what you think. ~happygirl0278**

* * *

"Bye boys." Lorelai said as the girls left the diner. They walked towards their car and headed home. "I forgot to tell you something. Sookie told me that she caught one of Fran's lawyers after the funeral and talked to him about the Dragonfly. And before I sound too happy about this, we loved Fran and are not glad that she is gone in any way. But Sookie and I can buy it now! We can finally start working towards our dream."

"I'm happy for you, but you know you're going one step closer to that hotel suite in hell for negotiating at a funeral."

"Hey, I wasn't even there."

"But if you were there you would have participated."

"I can neither confirm nor deny what you are saying."

"Leave the lawyer lingo to Clem and Nicole, will you."

"While we're on the subject, Nicole is mad at Luke."

"Why? Weren't they staying at the inn and then going to a show or something?"

"They were, but Jess called Luke and he left to come to the hospital. Nicole got mad cuz you're not Luke's daughter or something. I knew he would show up once he heard."

"Everyone would have expected him to. But Nicole doesn't know normal Stars Hollow behavior. Are you happy about them fighting?"

"Why would I be? I want Luke to be happy."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were happy that Nicole was jealous."

"I never said she was jealous and I never said I was happy about them fighting. If you recall I was expressing my concerns about the state of their relationship."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Rory be straight with me. Do you think I'm in love with Nicole?"

"Mom, the whole town knows Luke has a soft spot for you."

"He has one for you too, and for Jess, sort of." Lorelai interrupted.

"Okay, okay." Rory surrendered.

When they got home Rory went into her room to work on the massive mountain of homework she had to finish before finals. Lorelai wandered around the house trying to find something to do. Fifteen minutes later she stuck her head in Rory's room. "Remember there's a town meeting tonight. Luke's after for dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan, but you have to let me study. Go talk to Babette or something."

"Fine I'll let you be smart." A few hours later the girls rushed into Miss Patty's just as the town meeting was about to start.

"Settle down." Taylor said. "Everybody quiet. We have many things to discuss tonight and not a lot of time as usual. The first item on the agenda will be presented by Reverend Skinner. He would like to say a few words about the pot luck dinner being held at the church on Saturday." While the Reverend was speaking Lorelai leaned over to Luke, who was sitting next to you."

"Pst!"

"Shh! What?"

"Jeez shushy-McShusher pants. Calm down. I simply wanted to speak to you about something but you're so busy telling people to be quiet that I don't think you deserve to hear it."

"Did you lose you point in that spiel?"

"Yes my pencil needs to be sharpened."

"What do you want?"

"What do you think the odds are of the whole Christopher situation coming up tonight?"

"Probably as high as the odds of Taylor wearing that sweater to the next town meeting and the one after that and the one after that."

"It's his town meeting sweater. It's classic. Do you remember the time I spilled coffee on it and then it was stuck at the cleaners for a whole week?"

"We were taking bets on whether he would skip or wear a different outfit."

"I think he secretly bought more in case that ever happened again."

"So about the C word. Help me maintain the correct level of anger without making Rory upset. You know high enough so that the town thinks I'm mad, which I am."

"But in a way that doesn't make Rory mad."

"Exactly. Piece of cake."

"Yeah like performing surgery on a space ship?"

"Calm down McDreamy, this isn't a life and death situation. Nobody is asking you to poke around inside their brain." As the two continued to bicker, Jess leaned over to Rory.

"Did your mom just call Luke McDreamy?"

"She watched a Grey's Anatomy marathon while I was in the hospital. Whenever she's around hospitals, it's a different show. When my grandpa had his heart attack, it was ER, and when I broke my arm, it was Scrubs."

"So how long before they realize the bickering is flirting and they've been together since you were little?" Jess asked.

"Do you think I'd look funny with red hair?"

"What?"

"I thought we were playing a game."

"That involved asking random questions?" Rory nodded. "But seriously. How long?"

"Probably never with the rate they're going. Plus there's Nicole and Alex."

"Who's Alex?"

"Tall guy, dark hair. Last week he had a fake looking mustache."

"He came into the diner. He's the one that looks like the sheriff from those vampire movies."

"You're so right!" Rory exclaimed. "You swore you'd never let me talk you into seeing one."

"I still haven't because of the fifty percent chance you will actually love it and not want to mock it like I'm positive I would."

"Excuses, excuses. It's a cultural phenomenon."

"Pardon me." Taylor said loudly, causing the four in the back row to quickly stop talking. "As I was saying, anyone who wants to bring a dish, come see Patty after the meeting to sign up." He stared disapprovingly at them before continuing. "On to the next order of business. Since all the tennis balls have gone missing from the high school, we are asking you to look around your houses and donate any balls you find."

"Dirty!" Lorelai whispered.

"Has there ever been a day where you didn't say that?"

"The gutter that my mind is in is very slippery. Just when I start to climb out, I fall back in."

"So no?"

"Nope. When Rory was little she would try to clean something whenever I said it."

"I'll never know how she grew up to be so sane."

"She's a mystery to us all."

* * *

**BTW I know that 2003 is too early for the whole Twilight phenomenon, but it makes my life that Billy Burke (aka Charlie Swan) was on Gilmore Girls. Also I personally love Twilight, but I feel like Rory and Lorelai would mock it. As always, let me know what you think. Reviews remind me to upadte :)**


	22. Support meetings are on Wednesdays at 5

**Author's Note: Look it's up within a week! I'm proud of myself. Let me know what you think as always! 3 happygirl0278**

* * *

As Taylor babbled on and on through the agenda for the meeting, Rory leaned her head on Jess's shoulder.

"Does this meeting seem longer than usual?" he asked.

"I didn't think you'd been to enough of these to be able to judge."

"You keep dragging me, so I know it shouldn't be lasting this long."

"We've only been here for forty minutes, but he's talking about boring practical stuff. Usually it's crazy and entertaining."

"Alright everyone, before we end for the week, I'd like to let you know what's on the agenda for next week. As I'm sure you're aware of the incident that occurred this past weekend. I talked to the police and they agree that the town meeting is the best forum to resolve the Gilmore vs. Hayden case. Meeting adjourned." Taylor banged the gavel as everyone began clamoring for more information.

"Excuse me Taylor." Lorelai said walking over to block the man's path out of the door.

"What can I do for you Lorelai?"  
"Don't you have to inform the people involved before adding them to the agenda? I do not remember getting a call, letter or carrier pigeon."

"Be serious Lorelai. In Stars Hollow you need a license to send mail by carrier pigeon. Too much paperwork for a simple note."

"That's not what I'm concerned with. Did you inform me about this?"

"I just did."

"Shouldn't it be in a less formal capacity? What if we wanted to resolve this privately?"

"The town bylaws to do not specify the method. I thought you would be pleased. The whole town is happy to help convict Mr. Hayden."

"What about what Rory wants?"

"Do you still have feelings for him? Is that why you don't want this aired publicly?"

"That is wildly inappropriate. I'm asking you to take it off the schedule."

"Not possible."

"Why the hell not?" Lorelai snapped.

"Once an event is announced to the town, it cannot be taken off the schedule. That is in the town bylaws."

"This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed. Across the room Rory, Jess, and Luke were watching the exchange.

"As thoroughly entertaining it is to watch you mom argue with Taylor, I should get back to the diner and deal with the post town meeting rush."

"I'm sure Mom will fill you in later." Rory said.

"That's true. See you guys in a bit."

"It could be longer. When she gets mad like this she can go for hours. Blame my grandmother."

"Stop by when she runs out of energy. Jess, I'll see you in fifteen minutes. This is you break for the night." Jess shrugged as he watched his uncle leave the room.

"You can go if you want."

"I'd rather wait with you. Less work this way."

"Oh so you're just lazy."

"Yeah that's my only reason." he said sarcastically.

"Good to know." Rory turned to stare out the window, pretending to be upset. Jess took her chin in his hand and turned her back to face him. Rory tried to keep a straight face, but with him smirking at the front she was putting up, she failed. She smiled as their lips met. A moment later Lorelai popped up in front of them.

"Six inches."

"What?" Rory asked, breaking away from Jess.

"Six inches apart in my presence please."

"Yes, Emily Post. How'd your little talk with Taylor go?"

"Horrible. I need coffee and pie before we can continue this conversation though."

"Let's go." Rory said. Jess picked up her crutches that were lying on the ground at the end of the row of seats.

"Thanks." The three of them walked over to Luke's. Rory and Jess listened while Lorelai ranted.

"Apparently her desire for coffee was run over by her anger." Jess whispered in Rory's ear. She smiled as she elbowed him in the ribs. Lorelai continued oblivious to this interaction.

"And then he had the audacity to suggest that I still had feelings for Christopher and that's why I don't want our business aired in front of the whole town."

"Taylor said that?" Rory asked as they walked in the door and sat down at the table by the window. "He usually doesn't care about relationships."

"Well he does now."

"God! Why don't we live in a town where there's a court house. This would never have happened. Don't get me wrong, I would have been happy to resolve this at a town meeting as long as he had talked to us about it beforehand. However in the world of Taylor Doose that is neither possible nor necessary."

"What is neither possible nor necessary?" Luke asked as he appeared with a coffee pot. "Jess start clearing the corner table. Break's over."

"It's only been seven minutes."

"Take the rest later when it's not busy in here."

"Whatever. Call you later." he said as he got up from the table.

"Don't work too hard." she smiled after her boyfriend.

"Luke, to answer your question with one sentence: Taylor is crazy."

"You're just learning this now."

"I've witnessed it in the past, but I've never been a direct recipient of it."

"Welcome to the club. Support meetings are on Wednesdays at 5 in the gazebo."

"What do you start with? Hi, I'm Luke and Taylor makes me crazy?"

"Yes exactly. Then we tell stories and finally come to the conclusion that there is nothing we can do about him. He's crazy and we just have to deal with him."

"Exactly the words of wisdom I was looking for. Thank you oh wise one."

"Mock me and I'll bring your food slower."

"Please don't deprive me of food. I'm hungry and injured." Rory said.

"What would you like, Rory?"

"Turkey burger and vegetables with skim milk."

"Still avoiding coffee?"

"It's getting better. I don't really have a headache now."

"I have some herbal tea that should be good for you if you'd like something warm."

"Maybe in the morning."

"Lorelai, did you decide to be nice?"

"Yes after one question, what am I five?" Luke just rolled his eyes. "Cheese burger, fries, extra pickles, extra cheese, no green leafy things or red squishy fruit-vegetables, cherry pie and more coffee in twenty minutes pretty please." Lorelai said and batted her eyes flirtatiously for dramatic effect.

"You're gonna die young."

"But I'll enjoy every minute of it." she responded as he walked away.


	23. Not in the mood to watch Sophia dying

**Author's Note: Sorry this one is so short, but I'm getting towards the end and not really sure how to wrap it up. I thought something this week would be better than nothing. Let me know what you think please! ~happygirl0278**

**

* * *

**

The rest of that week flew by and before Rory was ready, her finals rolled around. After the weekend, Chilton gave its students a "study day" on Monday, which meant students could come in and study or stay home and do so independently. After making a pro-con list, and asking Lorelai, Rory decided to stay home. She had spent the majority of the day studying for her finals that she had Tuesday and Wednesday. The later days of the week could wait. Rory was relieved that she would be done with high school after Friday. Then all she needed to worry about was her valedictorian speech, which was due the following Tuesday. That night, when Lorelai came home, they were sitting in the kitchen eating takeout from Al's when Rory finally brought up the events of the last week's town meeting.

"Mom, what are we going to do about the town meeting tomorrow night?"

"Have you been worrying about it all week?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Kirk noticed."

"He did not! What are you talking about?"

"He did. We had a long conversation about it. He asked me if we'd prepared our presentation for the meeting. It was a long and complicated conversation, and at the end he offered to present our case for us."

"You didn't tell him he could, did you?" Rory said panicking.

"Of course I did. Why do I want to deal with our problems myself? I am an irresponsible 29 year-old who lets a certifiable man handle the important things."

"Who are you trying to fool you don't look a day over 27? But for a second be serious please!"

"What do you think, Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Sometimes I can't tell with you. I'm still not sure if you really had Luke come over here to find Stella the chick or if something else was going on that night."

"For the fiftieth time, Stella got out and I called Luke. When she emerged, Luke lunged and broke my lemon lamp. Then I found you and Dean playing dress up at Babette's. Don't you remember the haiku I wrote about you dress and the pearls."

"How could I forget?"

"Rory's dress is so funny

and the pearls are just too much

and what is Dean doing?"

"Probably the worst poem ever written. Too expositional. No intreague."

"What are you talking about? I'm a syllabic genius. Do you know how hard it is to come up with a 5-7-5?"

"Where did this poetry lingo come from?"

"I'm taking a creative writing class at the business school. Didn't I tell you?"

"Right, something about expanding your horizons?"

"Exactly the school mandates it."

"I told them my horizons were expanded enough, but they didn't listen to me."

"Your persuasive powers didn't work on them? How could they fail?"

"I have no idea. It's absurd! Never the less I wrote that awesome haiku."

"See now logically I know that you are not taking a creative writing course at business school, but your babbling makes so much sense that I almost believed you for a second."

"It's a skill I've perfected over the years. You should consider yourself lucky to be exposed to such brilliance all these years free of charge."

"Oh, I am." Rory said sarcastically before getting serious. "Back to the town meeting, what are we gonna do?"

"I really have thought about this a lot, and I think I've finally accepted that you are the victim in this situation and I'll do my best to get you what you want."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You're alive and by this time next year we'll be laughing about all the crazy things the town has done this week."

"Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me. Just tell me what you want, and you don't even have to do that now. Sleep on whatever decision you've made and tell me tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Mom. I love you."

"I love you too honey." Lorelai said as she walked over to Rory to hug her. "Now these eggrolls are reminding me of cannolis which makes me want to watch a_ Godfather._"

"Okay, but I'm not in the mood to watch Sophia dying so pick one of the other two."


	24. Grey always did look good on me

**Author's Note: I know this is way way too short and it's been way to long since I updated. I'm sorry, but here's some Lorelai/Rory bantering to keep you entertained until I can post more. The story's winding down. I'm thinking one more long chapter to wrap up the story and then a chapter set a few months into the summer to wrap everything up. Any suggestions of things you want to happen. Let me know. Enjoy! ~happygirl0278**

* * *

"Up and at 'em!" Lorelai said cheerfully as she threw Rory's curtains wide open, flooding the room with sunlight.

"Mom!" Rory protested, hiding her head underneath her pillow. "Too early to be alive!"

"Is it too early to speak in full sentences?"

"Yes, way too early. Want coffee!"

"Shower first please. You have two exams today."

"I know. French and Spanish. Why on earth would they put them on the same day? I'm so drained by finals that I might switch languages part way through."

"If you're awake enough to complain, you can get out of bed and take a shower. You may be impervious to the seductive call of Luke's coffee, but I'm not. I'd like some NOW! Hop to it and make it happen."

"Okay, okay. Jeez, Let the cripple hobble out of bed as fast as she possibly can to make your dreams come true, your highness."

"Your speed is greatly appreciated." Lorelai walked back into the kitchen where a pot of coffee was waiting for her. She poured herself a cup and sipped it while she waited for her daughter. Rory walked out of the bathroom heading back to her room. She caught a glimpse of mom sitting at the kitchen table staring at her.

"You have a problem."

"Yes I do. My problem is that I am waiting for you. What are we gonna do about this?"

"I'm getting dressed."

"At warp speed please."

"Yes ma'am." Ten minutes later Rory reappeared, dressed and ready to go.

"How's my hair? Grey always did look good on me. I just hope that people don't start assuming that I'm your grandmother. That would be humiliating and entirely your fault as it takes you an eternity to become presentable. You already have a boyfriend. Why do you need to look perfect?"

"Oh my God! I just go read in less than an hour. Under normal circumstances you would be praising my magical powers. You should be praising my magical powers."

"Once you get under forty five I'll consider it. If you get under half an hour I definitely will."

"Such a hypocrite. You're not a morning person either." Rory gathered her books that she'd left on the kitchen table. "We can leave now."

"It's about time!"

"Then let's go."

"Hold on I've got to get my purse." Lorelai said.

"You totally couldn't have done that while I was in the shower?"

"That would have made too much sense."

"Common sense has no place in our world."

"You said it sister." Lorelai commented as she picked up her keys and headed out the door.

* * *

**Seriously suggestions, comments, anything like that let me know! And I promise Jess in the next chapter :)**


	25. Whoa there Dr Phill!

**Here's the next chapter. I underestimated how much story I have left so there will be a few more chapters. Here's some to tide you over till then. Happy belated Thanksgiving to those of us in the US. Enjoy and please review! ~happygirl0278**

* * *

"So while we're not on the subject at all,"

"Smooth, very fluid transition." Rory interrupted.

"You'll appreciate it. It benefits you."

"Okay okay."

"I was merely wondering if you'd made up your mind about the town meeting tonight."

"I don't want dad to go to jail. I know he's got fines to pay because he was on the phone while he was driving, but I don't want him going to jail. What do you think is fair?"

"Initially I would have said put him in the stocks for the entire town to throw tomatoes at him. Then I was thinking tar and feathers. But upon second thought that seemed a little extreme."

"Just a bit. I'm glad you reconsidered. But seriously, what do you think?"

"Why don't we say he should pay for your medical bills and physical therapy? Then maybe we open it up to the town to decide the rest."

"Okay that sounds like it would work. Just make sure you emphasize the fact that I don't want him to go to jail."

"I'll spread the word. Miss Patty and Babette should be at Luke's. I'll get them on board and then the town will follow."

"Thank you."

"I don't want to stress you out any more than you need to be. Finals are stressful enough without all this drama." Lorelai said as she parked the Jeep in front of the diner. "Let's do this!"

"Calm down, it's only breakfast."

"Sacrilege. Luke's breakfasts are foods of the gods."

"I'm pretty sure that's Ferrero Rocher."

"That's just what they want you to think. It's really a distraction."

"I'll let you believe that. You'll be the only one who knows the truth."

"I'm choosing to ignore the mocking that I'm currently receiving at this moment in time so that I can pretend that I still want to help you." Lorelai said as they walked in and sat down at the counter.

"Rory, good you're here." Luke said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"What you're not happy to see me too? Why is it all about her? Just because she's hurt and a young adorable girl doesn't mean that I'm less important." Lorelai rambled.

"Do you want to go talk to Jess?" Lorelai shook her head. "Didn't think so. Rory, can you go talk to your delinquent dropout boyfriend. He is in one of his moods and I do not want a surly Jess around my customers. Please go talk him out of it."

"Sure you ask the girl in the crutches to go upstairs." Lorelai continued.

"Mom I managed just fine at school and at home. I want to see him before I go to school anyways. He hasn't snuck out to visit me since when he got in trouble last week."

"Good to know." Luke said.

"I'll be back and can I have pancakes with extra bacon on the side."

"Thank you, Rory." Luke said as she disappeared behind the curtain.

"Not to act like a concerned parent, nagging girlfriend or your therapist, but how are you doing with all the Jess drama that's going on? And speaking of girlfriends, what about Nicole? Have you worked it out?"

"Whoa there Dr. Phil. We'll talk later. There are very observant people in this room." Lorelai looked over at the end of the counter to see Kirk blatantly staring, listening to their conversation. "At least Patty and Babette are being more discrete about it." Luke commented glancing at them over Lorelai's shoulder. "But yes, Jess's mood is contagious."

"I'm sorry. Stop by the inn later and Sookie will make you a turkey burger and you can rant to your heart's content."

"Thanks."

"No problem. By the way Rory figured out what she wants from the town meeting tonight. She very adamantly proclaimed that she doesn't want him to go to jail. We decided something more along the lines of paying her medical bills and for physical therapy. Please spread the word to those who ask, because I know everyone is dying to know what is going on. Patty, Babette you got that?" she asked turning around to her friends.

"Sure thing honey." Patty said.

"Sugar by the meeting tonight, everybody will know." Babette reassured her.

"Thanks girls, you're the best."

"I love how they don't even pretend they weren't listening."

"I wanted them to hear so it's okay." Meanwhile Rory made it up the stairs and knocked on the door before walking in.

"Luke I already told you there's no point in me taking my finals when I'll be getting incompletes in my classes." Jess grumbled from under his pillow. Rory ignored this comment as she made her way over to his bed and set her crutches down next to the bed as she sat down on the edge. She pulled the pillow off his head and leaned in to kiss him.

"You wanna rephrase that?" she asked.

"That was a much better greeting than I got from Luke this morning."

"Oh yeah?"

"He doesn't seem to see the stupidity in going to school to take finals which won't get me any closer to graduating. I went for the days when class was still going on, but now it's kinda pointless."

"I see your point, but Luke has one too. Now I see what he meant about you being in a funk."

"Luke said funk?"

"Actually I was elaborating and translating into this thing they call slang."

"Ah I see." Rory raised an eyebrow, no willing to let it go.

"Jess," she prodded.

"I got a visit from my dad last night."

"Oh wow, what happened?"

"He came to visit the diner and dumped it on me that he was my dad. And that was pretty much it."

"That's pretty big news to just dump on someone. Is he hanging around?"

"I don't think so. Luke was pretty ticked when he found out so I think he will have some things to say to him. Apparently he's not too fond of the guy who knocked up his teenage sister."

"I wonder why?" Rory joked, trying to get him to smile. She nudged him with her elbow, but he still lay there, looking off to the side, lost in thought. "So when am I gonna see you appear at my window next?"

"Lorelai Gilmore, I'm shocked. Encouraging me to sneak over. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." he smirked as he rolled over onto his back to look at her.

"Good cause I feel like I never see you since you've been grounded for all eternity."

"Just for the foreseeable future."

"So basically forever?"

"Basically yeah."

"By the way, when did you start calling me Lorelai?"

"It was just a thing I was trying out. It sounded weird when I said it. Didn't you think so?"

"Yeah, glad we agree. The only time I get called Lorelai is on the first day of school."

"Whenever my teachers took attendance they'd be looking for a girl. That got annoying in middle school."

"Oh I bet. Back to the topic of dads. Are you and Luke coming to the town meeting?"

"I'm pretty sure the whole town is coming. No pressure." he joked.

"I'm really worried because everyone seems to be out for blood, but Mom is on my side so that might be better."

"If you want me to cause a scene just let me know. I haven't had an opportunity to do anything with the firecrackers I got in Chinatown when I was in New York. They're the kind that makes a _lot_ of noise." Jess offered, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"You would cause a public disturbance for me? Aw that's so cute in an 'I wanna go to juvi way.'"

"I've done it before. I'd do it again. If I light them in the street outside Miss Patty's, nobody will be thinking about the 'trial.'"

"Oh God, don't call it that! It is not a big deal. This town is just psycho!"

"Are you speaking ill of Stars Hollow?"

"You do it all the time. By the way when have you caused a disturbance for me?" she wondered.

"Video store? Chalk outline? Either ring a bell?"

"What? Just go get my attention?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I kind of like you."

"Like? I would say more like mildly obsessed. But that's okay because I love you." she said the last part quietly as she looked down at her crutches on the floor. Jess sat up and pulled her into a kiss.

"Rory, I love you too." he confessed after he broke the kiss. Rory's eyes light up and Jess could feel her smile as she leaned in to kiss him again.


	26. My Mad Skillz

**Author's Note: Here you go. I know it's short, but I'm trying to do weekly updates now. Lemmie know what you think!**

* * *

As they were kissing, Jess pulled Rory back to lay down on the bed. His leg bumped her broken one and Rory gasped.

"Oh my God ow!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"I'm gonna just lay down next to you now. That hurt. I don't want that to happen again."

"I broke my arm when I was thirteen and a few days later Liz accidentally shut the car door on my arm."

"I feel your pain. How'd you break your arm?"

"I was going through a misguided phase where I thought skateboarding was cool."

"Is it just because you weren't very good at it?"

"Actually I'm too good. I don't want to embarrass the other guys with my mad skillz."

"Really? Mad skills?"

"Yep with a z. That's how gangster I was in New York. Besides if word got out it would ruin my too cool for school image."

"This is the part where I tell you you're amazing and you can do anything you set your mind to."

"This is the part where I remind you I'm not graduating from high school."

"That's because you didn't care. I'm sure you'll get your GED no problem." Jess shrugged. "So are you still in a funk?"

"I've been good since you told me you love me."

"Translating that into normal language you're saying I made your day. You made me pretty happy too."

"Glad to be of service."

"You're so sweet."

"Try and keep that under wraps will you?"

"Underneath it all you're such a softie, but I wouldn't run your image like that."

"I think I'd have to go into the witness protection program. And then Stars Hollow wouldn't know what to do without me."

"You got that right. Everything would be so peaceful." Rory teased. This is probably the most random conversation we've ever had."

"I'm sure with your mom you've heard some pretty random ramblings. I've heard some strange things come out of your mouth. I can only imagine what you've heard."

"Okay Luke rant all you want about me and my mom's talking powers. It's a Gilmore thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Okay okay you win."

"Where's my trophy, Jess?"

"It got lost in the mail. So what are our chances of hanging out here undisturbed for a while?"

"Probably not that great. If not Luke, my mom will be bursting in soon enough."

"Maybe I should get out of bed and do something with my life today."

"Maybe you should. I bet Luke was hoping that after I pulled you out of the funk, I'd send you downstairs."

"You're not a miracle worker."

"I can try." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming in in five seconds. That should give you enough time to separate." Lorelai said. Rory laughed and Jess smirked as she sat up and picked up a book from the desk next to her.

"Mom, it's okay. Come in." Lorelai opened the door slowly.

"Luke needs you downstairs." she told Jess.

"I thought he didn't want me around today."

"Take that up with him. I'm just the messenger. By the way, Rory I know you weren't reading that because you hate Hemmingway. I don't want to know what you two were doing, but next time conceal it better, would ya?" Jess yawned as he rolled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Slightly flushed, Rory headed towards the door.

"Seriously cool it with the smoochy smooch or learn to cover your tracks better."

"Well, excuse me! Newsflash I kiss my boyfriend. You didn't seem to have a problem when it was Dean."

"Wow you're brave saying the D word with the J word just feet away. That bathroom door can't be that soundproof."

"It's always been kind of a touchy subject. Things were getting better before Saturday night, but that situation took a step back."

"More like five steps back."

"Yep before he was tolerating our friendship, but now I doubt that will be possible. But we haven't talked about it since."

"I'd like to hear that conversation."

"I'm pretty sure Jess already hated Dean because of the stuff that happened before we got together. Now I think he hates his guts.

"Whose guts are we hating?" Jess asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Taylor" Lorelai improvised. "He's been driving Luke crazy!"

"What else is new?" Jess shrugged.

* * *

**BTWs Happy Hanukkah to everyone who celebrates it. I'm not Jewish but a review would be a nice present in the spirit of the holiday ;) **


	27. In Case of Deer

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter. I know it's short, but two Fridays in a row. I'll try and keep it up. Let me know what you think. ~happygirl0278**

* * *

Jess followed Lorelai and Rory down the stairs.

"You're getting quite good at this whole stairs thing on crutches. Does Chris Angel know about you?"

"I feel so much love in this stairwell. It's iincreadible."

"Your sarcasm final's today, right?"

"Totally I'm gonna ace it."

"Did Jess help you study?" Lorelai teased as they made their way into the diner.

"I'm not going to respond." he said to Rory. "The master has defeated me."

"Victory!" Lorelai shouted as she raised her arms over her head.

"Why are you doing that?" Luke asked as he came over to them. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." he said to his nephew. Jess shrugged and went to clear off the tables near the windows.

"I bested him with my lightening quick wit. He called me the master. It's apocalypse now baby!"

"If I give you coffee will you stop talking?"

"Your chances are pretty good." Luke set down a cup in front of her and filled it. Lorelai pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key.

"How long do you think this will last?" Luke asked Rory as Lorelai sipped her coffee.

"Two minutes give or take a thought she can't suppress. Possibly about the Bewitched marathon she watched last night." Lorelai shot Rory a dirty look. "Yeah they showed the movie at the end, the one with Will Ferrell and Nicole Kidman. I loved it. I thought it was so true to the show. It was increadible." Lorelai scrunched up her face indignantly in her effort to not talk.

"You're mean this morning." Jess commented as he swung by with the dirty dishes.

"You didn't seem to think I was mean earlier. She made me get ready really fast this morning. It's just funny to watch her squirm. She could talk any time she wanted, it's just her stubbornness that's keeping her from talking."

"We all know how stubborn she is. Remember that time she and Kirk had a staring contest?"

Luke asked.

"You mean the stare-a-thon of 1997?" Rory asked.

"And let me guess, she lost?" Jess asked.

"Yep. It was so close. He blinked half a second after she did." Rory told him.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Two and a half minutes."

"I did not lose! Kirk blinked first. He did not "fake blink," which isn't even a real think by the way. His eyes were closed! Just because his eyelids can move freakishly fast does not mean he didn't blink. He blinked first. That's why I stopped trying to keep my eyes open. I thought I'd won already, but apparently the fifteen people watching all collectively decided to blink at the same time. And don't even get me started on Bewitched!"

"Good because you don't have time. Let's go please. I'm gonna be late for my finals."

"Right I forgot. Now we have to leave ten minutes earlier in case of deer."

"That's right and only on exam days."

"Well we're leaving now. Bye boys."

"Good luck." Jess said as he kissed Rory. Luke handed her a bag with two muffins and two to go coffee cups.

"Thanks to both of you." Rory said as they left.


	28. Target It To Pyromaniacs

**Author's Note: I had some free time while I was babysitting last weekend, so here's a nice long one. Tell me what you think please! ~happygirl0278**

* * *

Lorelai had just finished arguing with Michel about the new duties that he had to perform as most of the inn's staff had been laid of from the fire. She walked out of the dinning room to find Luke waiting in the lobby.

"Hey you!"

"You sound surprised. Did you think I wasn't going to show up?"

"I don't know. How could you pass up Sookie's fabulous turkey burgers?"

"I couldn't seem to find a reason. The lunch rush is over and since Jess is still refusing to take his finals, he's there. I was just getting in the way at this point. Plus Kirk has been sitting in the diner all day. We need to find him a girlfriend so he can spend time with her and away from me and my sanity. He just sits there day after day asking me to cut the crusts off his sandwiches. Oh yes I'll do it because there's no other way to get him to shut up, but I do not take pleasure in wasting perfectly good bread that could be saving the lives of the thousands of starving children in Africa."

"We're a little upset aren't we?"

"I thought I was allowed to come here and "rant to my heart's content"" he said repeating Lorelai's earlier promise.

"I know what I said. I will always remember everything I ever said."

"That's quite a claim to make."

"It's called dramatic flair. It's this thing where you say something that isn't exactly true for the effect. Kind of like when the movie people add the sound of a door slamming or footsteps or that creepy violin music. It's there to say, 'hey this is an intense part of this movie, in case you couldn't tell'."

"Really? I had no idea you had any interest in movies whatsoever."

"Touché. You and your nephew: Stars Hollow's dynamic duo of sarcasm."

"Do we get that title in the yearbook?"

"Most definitely. You know what superlative I got in high school?"

"Most likely to have a baby and drop out?"

"How'd you guess, Butch?"

"Okay, enough about high school. Earlier you were asking about Nicole and I."

"Yes I was. It seemed like the weekend away was going to be something fun for the two of you. What happened?"

"What always happens. Jess happened."

"Technically this time it was Rory that did something, or even blame it on Christopher. Don't blame Jess this time. He didn't do anything wrong, except go to a high school party and participate in high school party activities."

"Including?"

"I don't know if he was drinking. I was just referring to the fact that it was a keg party broken up by the cops."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was acting out. He'd just found out that he's not graduating from high school."

"That's got to be hard for him."

"He could care less. It's hard for me. I'm trying to give this kid a life. Help him make something of himself and he just throws it all back in my face. It's not like I gave him a place to live and a job and food to eat."

"You're doing the best you can. He's not an easy kid. From what Rory's told me he's had a hard life with Liz and her boyfriends/husbands. I think I got the Sparknotes of the abridged version too."

"Yeah he doesn't really talk about New York much except when he's telling me how much Stars Hollow sucks. That happened a lot in the beginning. Not so much anymore. Now it's mostly about how being grounded sucks and how I'm being so unreasonable for grounding him for not graduating and skipping school to work at Wal-Mart. And about how he can't see Rory."

"He really cares about her, you know. As much as I don't want to admit it, he does make her happy and as much as I look at their relationship critically, he seems better with her."

"I should have had a video camera ready and waiting for that moment. I never thought you'd say a nice word about Jess."

"Come on, am I really that bad?"

"I'm pretty sure ever since he tried to steal beer from your fridge you haven't liked him."

"True, I was not happy with a seventeen year-old trying to get drunk on my back porch on a Tuesday night, mind you. As I recall you weren't too happy about it either."  
"No I was not. I got so freaked out thinking I was so far in over my head, and that I would not be able to deal with his crazy punky teenager-ness."

"But you did and he really is better for it. Look at him now compared to when he first got here; okay maybe not the best time to make a comparison, but he's on track to get his GED, Rory signed him up for the test the other day. And he's not stealing beer from my fridge anymore. He even brings food when he comes over. He's learning."

"Not that I don't love sitting here and chatting with you about my nephew, but I was promised a turkey burger and I'd like to eat lunch today at some point."

"I understand the urge to eat food. I have it constantly it's like a thirst i just can't quench. A flame that cannot be extinguished. A wild beast that cannot be tamed."

"Okay, okay leave the flowery poetic language to your daughter. It's what she's good at."

"Backhanded complement much? Be nice to me or our kitchen will suddenly need another very expensive repair." Luke didn't respond and followed her into the kitchen where Sookie was prepping vegetables for that evening's salad.

"Sookie honey, can I trouble you for a small favor?"

"What'da you need? Hi Luke." she asked.

"Turkey burger for the diner owner here and coffee for me please."

"Coffee's in the pot and I'll whip you up that burger Luke."

"Thanks Angel." Lorelai said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"How's the dining room looking?" Sookie asked.

"It's a little singed, but usable. We should just keep the whole in like this and target it to pyromaniacs. Come to the Independence Inn where we show you what it's like to stay in a first class inn that has survived a fire. That way the smoky smell is an added bonus, not a annoying odor that we have to deal with and mask with scented candles that could potentially make the place go up in flames again and that would be bad."

"Ever heard of air fresheners, or Febreze." Luke asked.

"Yes I have genius, but I do not have thirty rooms worth of either. However between the two of us and Rory we have enough scented candles to open our own Yankee Candle store. Apparently when people don't know what to get someone they give you candles. Some of the flavors are weird. Although I love the cappuccino one Tobin gave me for my birthday. Sookie, do you know where that went? I put it on the front desk yesterday. But I noticed when I came in it was gone."

I bet Michel snatched it. You know how much he hates Tobin. Check the linen closet. He likes to hide things in there like his new Chow puppies. They were here last week, but I didn't get a chance to tell you because of everything that was happening with Rory."

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with him later."

"Here you go Luke." Sookie handed him his plate.

"You know I didn't think this through. You have food and I don't. What am I gonna do while you're talking?"

"Clearly if you don't have something in your mouth you don't know what to do with yourself."  
"Dirty!"

"Oh please."

"There's left over pot roast from dinner last night in the fridge." Sookie suggested.

"Perfect! I'll just microwave this up and meet you in the dining room. Think you can recognize the way in the smoke darkened hallways?"

"I'll manage. You make it sound like the building's continuously on fire or something."

"That would certainly cut down on heating costs, wouldn't it?"

"Your insurance would be through the roof, not sure the trade off is worth it."

"It's okay I have connections in the insurance business. The Gilmore name goes a long way. Even to Australia apparently. My father was just there a few weeks ago."

"Trying to work with kangaroos now?" Sookie asked as Luke left the kitchen, shaking his head.

"Kangaroo Jack needed his life insurance policy altered to cover stunts. They're thinking about coming out with a sequel."

"Did anyone even see the first one?" Sookie asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's why they're only thinking about it."


	29. Random Bursts Of Brilliance

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas Everybody. I wanted to give you a little something this week to keep up my streak of three weeks in a row. So here's some ramblings and a bit of Rory and Jess. Enjoy and lemmie know what you think!**

* * *

"Rory come on we're gonna be late!" Lorelai called from the living room.

"How do you figure?" Rory asked coming out of her room to talk to her mother. "The town meeting isn't until six o'clock and it's almost five now. Do you want to get there fifty-five minutes early, because you know it only takes five for us to walk there, three if we drive."

"I want coffee. So we have to stop at Luke's before the meeting."

"And that will inevitably turn into us getting food as well, right?"

"Duh! We need sustenance. I have to placate the town tonight. How do you expect me to do that without a massive cup of coffee by my side?"

"I don't know how I could be so naive."

"I have absolutely no idea. Didn't come from my side of the family. The Gilmores are far too worldly. Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand." Rory went back to her room to grab a sweatshirt.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Gimmie a sec, I really wanna get this one."

"Why do you always do this? I thought you were ready. What are you watching anyway?"

"Family Feud."

"What's the question?"

"Name something people usually don't pay cash for. Car is the first and house is the third. But I can't think of the second."

"Gas and the last one's food." Rory said as she came into the living room to see the result.

"How?" Lorelai asked as the host revealed that Rory was right.

"It's a skill I've acquired over the years."

"Oh yeah? Go win us millions then."

"I can't do it on command. It comes and goes."

"So you only have random bursts of brilliance?"

"Pretty much. Can we go now?"

"But they still have to play fast money." Lorelai wined.

"Do you really want to watch the host stand awkwardly close to the contestants again?"

"It's addictive."

"Mom, let's go."

"Fine." Lorelai pouted all the way to the car. Lorelai parked the car on the street next to Luke's and the girls got out, continuing the conversation they'd started in the car.

"Love Drunk." Lorelai said as she got out of the Jeep.

"Seasons of Love."

"If It's Love."

"Love Story."

"In Love With A Girl."

"Endless Love." Rory replied as they sat down. Luke came over to take their order.

"How Do You Love Me Now." Lorelai said ignoring him.

"Lovegame."

"Lady Gaga, really?" Lorelai asked.

"No stalling. Come up with another one."

"Bleeding Love."

"Do I want to know what you two are doing?"

"You know the song 'I'm The Man That Murdered Love?'"

"No."

"Well it came on the radio and I explained to Rory how love is the most overused word in song titles. She didn't believe me so we spent the entire ride here naming songs with love in the title. It started to prove a point and now it's a competition. Wanna join in?

"I would love it if you would order."

"Who's that by?"

"The Diner Band." Luke said.

"Mom, come up with something or I win." Rory said. Luke walked away shaking his head. Jess walked over with two coffee pots. "Hey, you. Is one of those decaf?"

"I figured you could use some coffee before the main event tonight." He replied, pouring the cups and giving Rory a quick kiss.

"Thanks."

"For which, the coffee or the kiss?"

"Both." Rory smiled. "Come on Mom. Either say one or give up."

"What are you doing?" Jess wanted to know.

"Don't ask." Luke said as he came back with two plates.

"What's this?" Lorelai asked, pointing to the food.

"Cheeseburger for you with chili fries and a turkey burger for Rory."

"You just assumed this is what we wanted? We didn't even get a chance to order. You know I have half a mind to," Lorelai began.

"Would you have ordered something different?" he cut her off.

"So not the point."

"Thanks Luke." Rory said.

"Jess gimmie a song with love in the title."

"All You Need Is Love."

"There you go." Lorelai said.

"That's cheating and also repeating." Rory countered.

"Fine. If Luke comes up with one, I'll call it a tie." Lorelai offered.

"Love and Luck."

"Is that a real song?"

"Yes."

"Is it a Jimmy Buffett song?"

"Maybe." Luke said as she walked away.

"How mean would I be if I started singing Margaritaville?"

"There's a time and a place for everything and Luke's is not a Margaritaville kind of place."

"I second that." Jess said before walking away to clear off some tables.

* * *

**If you were wondering, here's the songs I mentioned and who they're by:**

Love Drunk ~ Boys Like Girls

Seasons of Love ~ Rent

If It's love ~ Train

Love Story ~ Taylor Swift

In love With A Girl ~ Davin DeGraw

Endless Love ~ Glee Cast, but originally Diana Ross and Lionel Richie

How Do You Love Me Now ~ Hey Monday

Lovegame ~ Lady Gaga

I'm the Man Who Murdered Love ~ XTC

All You Need Is Love ~ The Beatles

Love and Luck ~ Jimmy Buffett


	30. Like Flies on a Bowl of Honey

**Author's Note: I have epically failed at updating. I have no excuse and no choice but to beg for your forgiveness and thank you for sticking with me through the barren periods during which my inspiration leaves me. I want to finish this story, but again I'm lacking the inspiration to do so and feeling like what I'm writing is so out of character. ANYWAYS, lemmie know what you think cuz I threw a twist into this tiny chapter. **

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't think I can."

"What do you mean? You can't walk across the street?" Lorelai joked.

"No Mom I'm being serious. I don't want to be there to see everyone attacking Dad. It's going to be bad. I already knew that and I was planning on that. Now that it's minutes away, I don't think that I can be there tonight. I don't want to go to the town meeting."

"Rory, honey, are you sure?"

"You seemed like you had it under control. You spread the word this morning and you can talk this town into anything. They all love you."

"I've certainly got this situation covered. I'll be all over this situation like Sherlock Holmes. I've got it covered like flies on a bowl of honey."

"I get the picture."

"I'm not finished. I'm all over it like Jamie Cullum. I'll make Anderson Cooper look like an amateur. ¿Comprendes?"

"Sí yo comprendo. Es muy facíl. Solo tengo que quedarme aquí en el apartamento con mi novio."

"Woah woah there Penélope Cruz. I took French in high school. All I got out of that was you understand."

"I said: yes I understand. It's very easy. I only have to stay here in the apartment with my boyfriend. I was just following your lead. You're the one who burst out in Spanish."

"I was trying something new. It didn't work out, okay? It'll be like the time I permed my hair. Not a good look for me. Not a good look for anybody, but especially not for me and my big head. But don't get me started on that. The gigantic size of my head is a whole other story."

"So now I did notice how you not so subtly glossed over the fact that I'm staying here while you go to the town meeting. Are you okay with that?"

"I want whatever you want honey. Seriously. I'm surprised that you want me to go without you. Aren't you afraid that I'll go crazy and grab the tar and feathers?"

"Maybe last week, but you've really come far. I think I'm safe now, at least that's what you promised."

"Darn me and my horrible habit of making promises to my daughter. I don't know why I do it."

"Maybe because you love me." Rory suggested.

"Oh that. No I think it's the caffeine. Or my desire for a challenge."

"Moving on.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? Do you think that's something Rory would do?**


	31. While We Await The Verdict

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter. And to make up for my lack of updating lately, it's just Jess and Rory. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So that was very impressive." Jess said as they relaxed on the couch, flipping through the channels to find something watchable. Jess was slouching comfortably in one corner of the couch with his feet thrown up on the coffee table. Rory had propped her foot up on the other arm of the couch and laid down with her head resting on the pillow that was in Jess's lap.

"What was impressive?" Rory asked looking up at him.

"The way you and your mom snuck off separately without anyone noticing. I didn't think you could keep anything from this town." he admitted absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"We didn't think it would be easy, but all it takes is a quiet exit. If you don't announce that you're leaving people don't tend to notice."

"So basically they're not that observant; they're just nosy?"

"Pretty much."

"Good to know." Jess said as he continued flipping channels.

"Not that I'm not enjoying experiencing what it's like to flash, but if you're going that fast, how can you tell what's on?"

"Flash?"

"Chuck, The Intersect, works at BuyMore. Ring any bells?"

"Oh, right. So since there's nothing on, what's next on your list of things we could do."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Why does that scare me?"

"Would it be better if I said I wanted to tell you something?"

"Yeah, every breakup in TV history starts with 'I want to talk to you about something.'"

"I just told you I love you, I'm not breaking up with you."

"Things change. Maybe you're finally realizing that you're mad at me for something I did at the party or . . ."

"Well I did want to talk to you about Saturday night."

"I know I was a jerk upstairs and fighting Dean wasn't my shining moment, but he did start it."

"I'm not mad. It's about before all that. Remember when I told you to keep thinking what you were thinking?"

"How could I forget that fight? And that black eye."

"Have you played football since?"

"Why?"

"Football, you said your buddy hit you in the head when you were playing catch."

"Since you're sharing I should tell you I lied. I only said that because the real reason is so stupid that you would never believe me."

"Okay I'll bite. What happened?"

"I got beaked by a swan. I was by the bridge and it attacked my face."

"You're right that does sound crazy!"

"That lie's not bad though. It's not like I was covering up a fight or anything."

"Now it makes sense that you told me not to mock you."

"I would've added, that you not tell your mom either."

"Yeah, you never would have heard the end of it. One time there were swans at the Inn for a wedding and apparently Michel was chased by a swan when he was a boy, and he wouldn't go near them. Even now, when the subject comes up he gets teased mercilessly."

"Are swans that crucial to the running of an inn?"

"You'd be surprised how much it comes up."

"Huh?"

"Yep."

"You wouldn't expect that." Jess replied.

"Shut up Smart Alec."

"Okay." he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Always have to have the last word, don't you?" Rory asked. Jess just smirked down at her.

"Didn't you want to tell me something?"

"Yes. Remember the way things were going upstairs at the party?"

"You know I do."

"In all the confusion I never got to explain what I said."

"What part needs explanation? No is pretty straightforward."

"When I said no, I meant not then. I didn't mean never. I meant not then upstairs in a random room at a party. I still want to. Now my leg may pose some problems, but I do want to and I've been thinking about it." Rory blushed as she said the last part, looking down at her hands.

"Huh." Jess said.

"That's all you've got? Three letters?"

"Actually I've got five words. Keep thinking what you're thinking."

"Very clever quoting your girlfriend."

"Well I was a jerk. I tend to take things personally when people push me away. First Liz, then Luke. I didn't think you would."

"Let's hope those were under different circumstances. You weren't trying to take their clothes off too were you?" They both laughed.

"Touché."

"By the way. Since you told me about your swan attack, I have a confession. Remember when your car got egged?"

"You mean devil egged? It took me forever to clean all that off my car. And it smelled for days after. I must have washed it ten times and it made not difference. Do you know who did it?

"Yes."

"Who was it? Dean? Kirk? Chuck Presby and his looser friends? I wanted to kill whoever did that. I was so mad."

"Don't get too mad, okay? Cuz it was me and my mom."

"What?"

"We were on our way back from Sherry's baby shower and Mom was ticked because she's jealous of Sherry, whose pregnancy ruined my parents plans of being together, and she needed catharsis and I kinda talked her into using the deviled eggs that Sherry demanded we take home with us."

"I can't believe it was your idea. Did you really hate me that much?"

"No, I just hated that you were rubbing Shane in my face and that made me mad."

"And you weren't doing the same thing with Dean?" Jess asked.

"In my defense I started dating Dean before I knew you existed."

"So, if I'd been here before that started my car wouldn't have been egged?"

"No probably not."

"Huh."

"What? I'm here with you now. Even though it took him breaking up with me to realize, I pick you. Even if I met you two at the same time, I would have picked you. You know what my issue was?"

"Enlighten me." Jess said with mild interest.

"Even if you don't particularly care, I didn't know what to do with the fact that I had feelings for you while I loved him. But then he stomped on my heart at the dance marathon and my feelings for him didn't really matter. And I've been meaning to tell you, he came to visit me the other night. He apologized and told me he crossed the line."

"He's right about that. Are you gonna hang out with him again?"

"I'm not shutting him out completely if that's what you're asking."

"Oh, okay."

"Jess."

"Yeah?"

"How mad at me are you for deviled egging your car?"

"You know how long it took me to get that stuff off?"

"I can imagine. But it was so long ago that now it's just a funny story that you tell at Christmas?"

"Now it can be. 'Hey Luke remember that time my girlfriend devil egged my car?' 'That was a good use for them. Do you know how bad deviled eggs are for you? All that cholesterol. They're a heart ache waiting to happen.'"

"You do a surprisingly convincing Luke."

"That's what happens when you live with someone." Rory laughed and stole the remote from Jess.

"Let's find something to watch while we await the verdict."

"Oh so you've finally given in to calling it a trial?"

"If you can't beat em, join em."

* * *

**Review Please! What should happen next chapter?**


	32. Thank You For Saving My Hair

**Author's Note: What is this maddness? She finally updated! Omg I can't believe it. :)**

* * *

"Come on Luke. It's over now and I need coffee." Lorelai said as she caught up with him outside Miss Patty's.

"I'm talking here, can't you see that?" Luke asked, pointing to Andrew.

"Did you see everything I did in there? I deserve an entire pot of coffee! I deserve coffee whenever I want it. I just took on the entire town that was out for blood. Taylor was particularly Taylor-ish tonight and Kirk was impossible as usual. Don't roll your eyes at me mister. If I had something in my mouth, I wouldn't be talking."

"Let's rectify that situation then." Luke said as he steered her across the street to the diner. "A town meeting has never lasted this long in the history of Stars Hollow."

"Well the Christopher business would have filled an entire meeting by itself. Everything else just added to the insanity."

"I was sensing that. Taylor was smart to keep you for last. It kept everyone from leaving during the recess we had." Luke said as they waked into the diner. Lorelai sat down at the counter. "Thanks Ceaser." Luke said to his cook who was gathering his coat and heading for the door.

"No problem Luke. I had a few customers but not many. I think everyone was at that town meeting. Jess and Rory stayed upstairs all night."

"See you Ceaser." Lorelai said as he was leaving.

"Do you think anything happened up there?" Luke asked.

"Though I haven't checked, I'm pretty sure sex is on the list of no-nos that Rory got from the doctor. We shouldn't have anything to worry about for a while." Lorelai told him.

"Good to know."

"Did your night just get less stressful?"

"It's one less thing I need to worry about." Luke said.

"You and me both, my friend. I had my rebellious teenager phase and we all know how well that turned out."

"Rory's not rebelling against anything."

"With her it's subtle. Add a motorcycle and Jess is the perfect bad boy. I mean come on; he wears a leather jacket for God sakes."

"I'm happy to know that I wasn't the only one worried about history repeating itself. Liz was really young when she had Jess too."

"Oh yeah, I didn't even think about that. They would be the perfect statistical example of what happens when you have kids young and the cycle and downward spiral and all that jazz."

"We never would have let that happen."

"I'm glad you have faith in our parenting skills, which is quite a reversal by the way. You know Luke, not too long ago I was coaching you telling you that this whole parenting thing was possible." Lorelai reminded him.

"I remember I was ready to pull my hair out after those first couple days. Thanks for saving my hair." He said as he leaned on his elbows on the counter in front of her. Lorelai smiled and stole his baseball cap.

"Yeah you wouldn't look good bald. You need a full head of hair." He snatched it back and placed it on his head.

"So, are you ready to tell Rory how it went?"

"I'd almost rather go to Hartford and spend time with my mother."

"It wasn't that bad." Luke reminded her.

"But she's going to be heartbroken that they were mean. Did you not see the restraining order? The only things missing were the signatures."

"That was a little over the top."

"Thank you for seeing the insanity."

"Any time." Luke smiled.

"Luke Danes, what has happened to your face? I thought it had frozen in that Mr. Grumpy Pants patented scowl. Yep, that one right there." she joked as he resumed his normal expression.

"I must have had a stroke."

"Well as long as it wasn't intentional."

"According to you it never could be."

"And as we've covered many a time, I'm always right. Let's go." Lorelai said walking towards the curtain that led upstairs. Luke held the curtain open for her.

"After you."

"Why thank you kind sir." Lorelai said with a horribly fake British accent.

"They better not be making out when we go in there."

"Make a lot of noise before you open the door." They paused at the top of the stairs. "Hey Luke, I wonder what Rory and Jess are doing?" Lorelai said loudly.

"I don't know let's go in and find out." Luke said normally.

"What? You don't want to play my game?"

"No I just want to go in there and see if I have a reason to wash my eyes." Luke opened the door before Lorelai could say anything.

"Look we had nothing to worry about." She pointed to Rory and Jess who'd fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV. Rory still had her head on the pillow in Jess's lap and his hand was resting on her head.


End file.
